Chance de amar
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,Romance,Lemon]Mu retorna para o Santuário em segredo. Shaka fica feliz, mas não por muito tempo. Certas coisas não devem ser ditas ou pensadas em meio a tanto sofrimento. Será que Shaka terá 1nova chance para amar?Casal:Mu e Shaka.Cap IV ON
1. Cap I Retorno e novamente a solidão

**Anime**: Saint Seiya

**Casal**: Mu e Shaka

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon

**Status**: Andamento

**Iniciada**: Maio 2005.

**_Disclamer_** _Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada e cia. Este fic é sem fins lucrativos. Infelizmente se Mu fosse meu, ele seria mais...(calando a boca para não estragar a fic) e se Shaka fosse meu, eu não o deixaria... (calando-se novamente)_

**_Nota0_**_: Para quem está pensando em ler esta fic, aconselho antes ler "Quando bate a solidão". Já que os acontecimentos daqui são gerados por atos passados._

* * *

_**Chance de amar**_**  
**

**Cap I**

**_Retorno e novamente a solidão...

* * *

_**

_"Quando eu te vejo...  
O desejo arde dentro de mim...  
Meu corpo responde ao teu sem nenhum toque"._

Já não me lembro a quanto tempo estou neste estado. Ajo como um robô. Tudo para mim perdeu o brilho, perdeu noção. Sou uma piada até para mim mesmo. Eu Shaka de Virgem, o ser mais puro e mais próximo de Budha... Hoje, nem mais meditar para encontrar a paz eu consigo. Incrível o que alguns sentimentos podem fazer a um ser humano. Apesar de ser um receptáculo de pureza – está eu já nem mais acredito que eu possa ter -, fui envolto pelos sentimentos que assolam a humanidade. Amor, medo do abandono, abandono em si e solidão. Esta última sendo a mais terrível na minha concepção. Solidão do corpo e da alma.

Se ele nunca tivesse me beijado, se ele não tivesse me tocado com aqueles lábios... Mas tudo roda em torno de 'Sés'.

Ainda sinto o odor característico dele. Uma mistura de ervas que em sua pele acentuava mais o ar calmo e etéreo que já possuía. Alecrim, camomila, alfazema. Somente ele conseguia deixar uma sincronia de odores com estas ervas em seu corpo. Isto me acalmava e me alegrava.

O nosso primeiro beijo. O beijo que eu ansiava todas as noites e que passei a ansiar mais ainda após aquele dia... Sentir sua língua quente ir de encontro a minha. Eu nunca havia beijado, ele foi o meu primeiro. Como eu desejava que ele fosse o primeiro a aplacar o desejo de meu corpo, mas isto nunca aconteceu. Ele seria o único que eu deixaria que me tocasse. O único que eu entregaria a minha pureza, assim como eu entreguei a minha alma.

Pode estar parecendo confuso, na verdade minha mente está confusa.

Ele foi o primeiro a me fazer descer do altar. O primeiro a me fazer retirar o véu de arrogância. Ele foi a primeira pessoa neste santuário que não teve receio de se aproximar de mim e de me dizer às verdades. Verdades que saiam de sua boca, da forma mais cálida possível. Ele... Somente ele, foi o elo com a humanidade, mas da forma que ele foi o elo para muitas coisas boas, ele também foi o elo para os demais sentimentos que se debatem dentro de mim.

Mu... Meu único amigo e amor. Meu único desejo. Já tentei pedir a Budha tantas vezes que o fizesse retornar para mim. Que o fizesse estar ao meu lado. Eu só queria voltar a sentir a sua presença física ao meu lado. Voltar a sentir o peso de seus olhos sob a minha pessoa... Meu corpo. Ouvir o timbre de sua voz melodiosa. Ouvir o seu riso contido. Poder tocar os pontos característicos dos lêmures... as adoráveis pintas em sua testa. Lembro-me que costumava a brincar – porque só com ele que eu brincava - alegando que a falta das sobrancelhas era substituída pelas pintas. Sinto falta de seu cosmo encostando-se ao meu.

O que me lembra uma coisa importante. Quando ele se foi, retornou a Jamiel, disse que sempre faria contato com o meu cosmo. Ele não deixou de cumprir esta promessa nos primeiros meses, mas o contato que eu sempre esperava todas as noites um dia não mais chegou... Desapareceu. E foi assim que eu soube que eu havia sido esquecido.

E foi assim que perdi a fé em mim mesmo...

E foi assim que eu me enclausurei na solidão.

**oOo**

O dia estava tranqüilo no santuário. Amanheceu envolto em uma atmosfera perfeita para meditação. Shaka mais uma vez tentara meditar mais não conseguia seu intento. Resolveu sentar-se a porta de sua casa. Talves mudando o ambiente de meditação poderia conseguir um contato mais próximo de Budha, mas sempre que tentava meditar neste lugar, se distraia, 'olhando' as demais casas... na verdade uma em especial.

"Não sei como ainda supro esperanças que um dia ele volte". Comentou baixo para si mesmo enquanto levantava seu belo rosto como se estivesse fitando o céu azulado daquela manhã.

Sentiu uma presença se aproximando de sua casa, sabia muito bem que era Shura. O companheiro das décima casa sempre que podia tentava manter um diálogo com Shaka. Amenidade e trivialidades do cotidiano do santuário.

Muitos haviam notado a diferença de Shaka após a partida de Áries. Antes dos dois serem amigos – isto na visão geral dos demais cavaleiros -, Shaka era seco, arrogante, distante. Depois que Mu se aproximou do cavaleiro de virgem, Shaka ficou diferente. Parecia mais humano, mais fácil de ser alcançado e tudo isto pelo visto tinha dedos de um ariano.

Quando Áries voltou a Jamiel, Shaka voltou a se fechar. O cavaleiro não mais saia de sua casa e se saia era para estar nas áreas em torno de seu templo e vagamente em algumas reuniões em que a jovem Saori Kido, representante viva de Athena na terra, solicitava sua presença. Fora isto, Shaka se escondia.

"Bom dia Shaka, vejo que estas a apreciar o amanhecer". Disse Shura enquanto parava próximo de Shaka.

"Sim meu amigo. O amanhecer sempre é bem vindo e anunciador de uma nova vida apara os humanos". Enquanto falava sentiu uma brisa remexer seus belos cabelos que se encontravam soltos lhe adornando a face alva. "O que faz desperto a esta hora Shura? Se pouco lhe conheço os hábitos deveria ainda estar dormindo". Mesmo não sendo uma amizade forte, Shaka sabia que capricórnio não se aborreceria com um comentário destes.

Shura sem pedir licença, sentou-se ao lado do loiro fitando algum ponto no horizonte. Como poderia tocar em determinados assuntos com o virginiano? Claro, poderia contar o que estivera fazendo desde a tarde do dia anterior, já que estava a pedido do santuário, mas algo não lhe parecia certo. Suspirando achou melhor ser sincero. Afinal era conhecido por ser um cavaleiro justo e leal. Sinceridade fazia parte de seu interior, assim como a espada em seu braço direito.

"Eu estava desde ontem a mando da Deusa Athena resolvendo uma... pendência". Comentou ainda fitando o horizonte, mas sentindo o olhar de Shaka sobre sim com um 'que' de preocupação e antes que o loiro começasse a falar Shura após mais um suspiro contou. "Eu estava ajudando Mu no retorno ao santuário e arrumando..." Sua fala acabou sendo interrompida com um toque de mão em seu braço.

"Mu retornou ao santuário?" A pergunta era um misto de descrença, decepção, uma pontada de alegria com esperança e claro incerteza. Mas o que mais assustou Shura, foi que ao fitar o rosto de Shaka depois de ouvir aquela pergunta. Shura vislumbrou as íris azuis do virginiano.

Era incrível como Shaka possuía os olhos belos. Nunca tinha visto eles sem estarem cerrados. Estava paralisado e absorto em pensamentos quando sentiu seu braço ser levemente prensado pelos dedos de Shaka como se estivessem lhe puxando para realidade.

"Sim, retornou ontem ao final da tarde. Nem todos sabem disto. Você Shaka é o quarto, a saber, do retorno dele". Disse baixo ainda preso aquele olhar.

"Porque tanto segredo no retorno de Áries? Sei que o retorno dele pode significar que teremos um novo mestre para ocupar o lugar de Shion". Tentava em vão manter uma explicação para um retorno em segredo. "E quem são os demais que estão a par do retorno de Áries?". Nunca fora curioso, mas naquele momento ele não era o Shaka de Virgem, e sim apenas Shaka, um homem, um ser que se segurava para não demonstrar a felicidade que se remexia em seu interior. Era um homem, curioso apenas, querendo saber quem mais teve acesso àquela informação antes dele.

Shura deixou um suspiro escapar lhe pelos lábios. Agora seria a parte que mais detestaria comentar. Era discreto, mas sabia que Shaka nutria mais do que simples amizade pelo cavaleiro da primeira casa.

"Foi Mu que pediu segredo no tocante de seu retorno Shaka. E Athena aceitou isto inicialmente. Quanto aos demais que souberam do retorno, de cavaleiro somente Aldebaran e agora você meu amigo".

Shaka voltou a cerrar os olhos enquanto mantinha-se calado pensando. Tinha algo estranho. Não sentiu a cosmo energia de Mu ontem e nem hoje, isto significaria algo. _'Será que ele não quer que eu saiba de seu retorno? Ele nem veio aqui me ver'_. Shaka pensava que deveria ser este o motivo do segredo. Suspirou de forma cansada e vencida antes de se fazer ouvir.

"Acho que ele não gostaria de ser incomodado por um amigo de longa data, estou certo Shura?". Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas tinha que ser dita em voz alta.

"Eu não sei Shaka, mas acredito que muita coisa mudou, sei disto". Falou um pouco com pesar. "Mas se você for visitá-lo meu amigo..." Parou um pouco voltando o rosto mais para Shaka. "Sei que terás as respostas que deseja e espero que... tudo fique bem". Falou desviando os olhos nestas ultimas palavras. Recusou-se a comentar. Não estaria mentindo. Detestava mentir, mas omitir algo daquele poste era a melhor solução para aquele momento. Não queria ser conhecido por fofoqueiro das casas zodiacais, este era trabalho de Afrodite – que era o melhor jornal local com todas as atualidades do santuário -, mas também se sentia triste por omitir.

"Obrigado Shura". Falou calmamente sentindo que realmente algo estava errado e que seu 'amigo' não sabia como lhe contar.

"Qualquer coisa estarei na minha casa Shaka. Depois se quiser passe por lá para tomar um chá, sei que aprecia este hábito". Falou já se levantando e continuando o seu trajeto para um descanso em sua casa.

Nem esperou para ouvir a resposta de Shaka. Na verdade esta resposta não seria dita nunca, uma vez que o loiro se encontrava submerso em seus pensamentos e brigas internas entre ir ou não até a casa de seu amado. Deixou o corpo ser largado, saindo da posição altiva que sempre possuía.

"Se eu for, sei que terei de ir preparado para provações. Algo me diz que este retorno terá suas conseqüências". Comentou baixo descerrando os olhos enquanto olhava a casa de Áries lá embaixo. Havia tomado sua decisão. Iria até a primeira casa e buscaria respostas pessoalmente.

**oOo**

"Mu meu amigo, o que você vai fazer com tudo isto?". Perguntava Aldebaran enquanto via seu amigo andando de um lado ao outro dentro de casa de Áries.

"Ah, Aldebarn... nem eu sei mais o que pensar ou o que fazer. Eu não pretendia voltar, não agora. Foi um momento impróprio para este retorno". Dizia de forma triste enquanto ainda andava de um lado ao outro de olhos cerrados. Havia pegado aquela mania com 'ele' e nunca mais deixara de lado.

"Mas meu amigo, ele tem que saber. Isto você não poderá esconder. Athena vai com certeza comentar algo em reunião. Afinal, você está para ser consagrado mestre do santuário pelo que tudo indica, e além disto tem Kiki para continuar o treinamento e agora...". Sim, Aldebaran sabia do amor de Mu por Shaka, sabia dos motivos que levara seu amigo se afastar, sabia o que tanto afligia o ariano.

"Agora tem Mireia e..." Suspirou pesadamente. "Meu filho em seu ventre". Disse finalmente parando de andar e elevando o rosto antes tão sereno, mas que agora demonstrava dor.

"Amigo, você não tem culpa de suas tradições, de sua cultura e de seus deveres". Aldebaran estava realmente consternado com a situação de seu amigo.

"Sabe meu amigo, às vezes eu fico pensando que teria sido melhor não ter nascido lêmure. A nossa cultura, as tradições e deveres de cada um dos homens lêmures são para mim tristes". Começou a falar voltando seu rosto com um semblante triste para fitar os olhos de seu amigo.

"Te entendo carneiro". Era uma forma carinhosa que Aldebaran sempre chamara Mu.

"Tive que ir para Jamiel para pensar em cumprir minhas obrigações. Depois fui solicitado nos deveres de meu povo. Você bem sabe, que somos poucos e que dependemos de certas tradições para a sobrevivência de nossa... espécie". Resolveu sentar perto de seu amigo. "Mas assim que cheguei à aldeia em Liang-chau, soube que ali começava de certa forma um martírio. Não que eu não desejaria um filho, me entenda. Um filho é tudo que um homem pode almejar. Sangue de seu sangue, carne de sua carne, mas gerar uma criança tem que ser por amor e não por obrigação". Falava sério. Realmente não era de seu agrado a forma como Amal Ialad estava sendo gerado.

Aldebaran tocou o braço de seu amigo como se quisesse aliviar aquele momento. Mu apesar de ser um cavaleiro digno e forte, era um ser repleto de bondade, mas também era regido pela constelação de Áries e por isto em seu interior era rebelde. Não uma rebeldia que poderia gerar problemas, mas era uma rebeldia que o deixava em conflito com seus deveres e seus sentimentos.

"Eu tive que traze-los comigo, meu amigo. Em nossa tradição um homem tem que ter sempre por perto a mãe de seu filho. Isto porque durante o desenvolvimento da criança, será passada a força lêmure tanto do pai quanto da mãe. Mas você bem sabe que ela não poderia ficar aqui no santuário, é contras as regras. Athena sabendo disto arrumou uma casa na vila próxima ao santuário e pediu a Shura para que me ajudasse com a arrumação e instalação de Mireia". Falou de forma cansada.

"Carneiro, eu sei o que te aflige tanto. Diga-me uma coisa. E o que será feito após o nascimento de seu filho?". Nunca havia conversado com Mu sobre este tipo de tradição e por isto apesar do assunto ser sério, Aldebaran estava curioso.

"Após o nascimento meu amigo, a mãe e a criança retornaram para a aldeia. Meu filho não irá crescer sendo treinado por mim e sim por outro lêmure. Saberá quem é o seu pai, saberá tudo sobre mim, mas não o terei em meus braços, sob meus olhos". Disse triste.

Aldebaran podia sentir a dor de seu amigo. Ele já havia sofrido com a separação que se impusera em relação a Shaka e agora tinha mais isto para se preocupar e sofrer.

Teria que acompanhar a gestação, mas não o crescimento de seu filho. _'Tradição estúpida'_, pensava o ariano de forma rebelde. "Incrível não é mesmo Deba. Eu posso me acostumar ao meu filho somente enquanto ele está sendo gerado, mas não posso sonhar com ele ao meu lado crescendo". Falou com um sorriso triste nos lábios e os olhos mareados.

"Ah meu amigo... Eu gostaria tanto de te ajudar de alguma forma, além de somente poder te ouvir". Aldebaran passou o braço forte sobre os ombros de Mu trazendo-o para um meio abraço e o ariano se permitiu chorar um pouco com o triste fardo que estava carregando.

Como já esperado Mu sentiu um cosmo conhecido aproximando-se de seu templo. Seu corpo retesou-se e acabou saindo do abraço de Aldebaran, logo se preocupando em enxugar as lágrimas.

"Agora meu amigo vai começar a segunda parte e mais importante de meu martírio". Disse suspirando e tentando organizar a respiração que estava embargada.

"Então vou deixar vocês a sós para esta conversa. Lembre-se, sou teu amigo e desejo profundamente que tudo saia bem, mas ele é o teu amor e mesmo que ele não entenda no inicio ou que até fique sentido com o que tens a falar, acredite, ele também te ama e sentiu a sua falta. Ele irá entender, só é preciso dar um tempo a ele". Falou já se levantando e olhando ternamente para o rosto triste de seu amigo.

"Obrigado Aldebaran". Agradeceu vendo o amigo se retirando do templo para logo em seguida visualizar a silhueta esguia do ser que nunca saiu de seus pensamentos.

**oOo**

Quando respirei fundo e decidi entrar no templo de Áries, acabei por me deparar com Aldebaran saindo. Vê-lo ali me deixou com uma ponta de ciúmes. Sei que é um sentimento sem fundamentos. Aldebaran era um amigo querido de Mu e até mesmo como um irmão. Aquela massa corpulenta abrigava um coração de ouro, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo eu sabendo que aquele sentimento que se apoderou de mim ao olha-lo... Era ciúme. Ele havia estado com Mu antes de mim. Sentimento mesquinho, sentimento humano... Eu era humano no fim das contas.

"Bom dia Shaka de Virgem". Falou o taurino enquanto passava por ele. E a virgem apenas restou um menear de cabeça em um cumprimento mudo.

Voltei meu rosto para o interior do templo de Áries e podia sentir a minha frente, próximo ao final do salão, a presença de meu amado. Voltei a caminhar em passos incertos parando um pouco adiante assumindo o estilo formal dos cavaleiros de Athena.

"Tenho permissão para entrar em sua casa zodiacal Mu de Áries?". Falei o mais firme possível. Por dentro eu estava como Milo costuma falar... Em frangalhos.

"Sim, Shaka. Você sempre terá permissão em minha casa. Por favor, deixemos de formalidades. Estou cansado delas". Disse suspirando e deixando os ombros caírem de sua postura altiva. "Por favor, desculpe-me pelas minhas ultimas palavras. Venha, entre e sente-se. Creio que lhe devo explicações". Realmente aquela seria uma longa manhã e um longo dia. Mu estava evitando olhar o rosto de Shaka. E sabia q se o fizesse não conseguiria falar tudo o que realmente deveria.

Colocando o elmo encima da mesinha de madeira escura e simples do grande salão da casa de Áries, Shaka deixou sua máscara de firme e sempre forte cair.

"Se neste caso posso abolir as formalidades Mu, então gostaria de saber o por que de você parar os contatos comigo me deixando abandonado até mesmo de sua presença pelo cosmo? O porque você nunca mandou nenhuma informação sobre como você estava em Jamiel? O porque de você ter solicitado segredo a Athena sobre o seu retorno? O porque de você ter retornado ontem e nem se deu o trabalho de me procurar? E o principal Mu... Porque eu sinto que tem algo de muito grave ou estranho acontecendo aqui para que o seu cosmo esteja tão carregado de dúvidas, preocupações e tristezas? Me diga Mu, não me deixe mais absorto nesta solidão do que já me encontro". Falara tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta no momento. Sem parar para respirar, sem notar que seu timbre de voz havia se elevado mostrando o desespero que sentia.

Os olhos de Mu estavam oscilando entre as cores verde e lilás, seu rosto estava fitando atentamente as reações do virginiano a sua frente, notando o quanto o mesmo estava descontrolado.

"Desculpe-me por tudo, tudo mesmo". Disse baixo abaixando a cabeça. "Eu vou responder as suas dúvidas, todas elas, mas temo que você não conseguira entender algumas". Suas mãos transpiravam e fazia força para não sair correndo dali. Devia isto a ele pelo menos.

"Estou aqui para ouvir, vim em busca de respostas... em busca de... seu amor". Esta ultima palavra saíra tão baixa que se Mu não possuísse uma boa audição, não teria escutado e isto deixou seu coração mais apertado ainda.

"Eu tive que parar meu contato com você Shaka, porque me foi solicitado estar na minha aldeia para certas formalidades de minha cultura. E para isto eu não poderia manter nenhum contato com o mundo ocidental, isto também se aplica a mandar informações sobre o meu estado, só que eu não estava em Jamiel". Não ousaria fitar o rosto de Shaka enquanto faria o relato dos fatos... o mais doloroso. "Sobre o meu retorno, eu pedi segredo porque não voltei sozinho, eu... eu voltei...". Estava hesitante, mas teria que falar. "Eu voltei com Mireia... a mãe de meu filho". Pronto estava solto a bomba. Fitou o rosto de Shaka de relance e apenas viu a íris azul. Apressou-se a falar o restante, mas basicamente sua ultima explicação já falara por si só. "Por isto que não lhe procurei ontem e por isto que você está sentindo tudo isto vindo de mim". Sentia-se vencido, derrotado perante aqueles olhos inquisidores.

_'O que? Eu ouvi direito? Mireia... mãe do filho dele? Mais que merda é esta que esta acontecendo aqui?'_ Os pensamentos de Shaka estavam tão abarrotados que nem ao menos conseguia manter palavras dignas. E o pior foi que isto transbordou e Mu nunca imaginaria em ver um Shaka como aquele a sua frente.

"Como é que é? Mãe de seu filho? MÃE DE SEU FILHO?" Gritou fora de controle. "Mu de Áries, que absurdo é este que acabou de me falar, alias absurdo não... que merda é esta? Uma mulher? Uma criança? Você nunca me disse nada, você... você é um cretino. Como eu posso ter sido um imbecil a ponto de ter me apaixonado por você, a ponto de cogitar a me entregar a você... a VOCÊ... ouviu bem?". Realmente, estava descontrolado. Não estava acreditando que fora trocado por uma mulher. Não estava acreditando nisto. Deixou-se ser envolto por aquele ariano cretino, deixou sua arrogância por acreditar nele e no amor... e agora notara que tudo foi um erro. E que se danasse a compostura e bons modos nas falas.

"Shaka, por favor, não é bem assim... ouça eu quero lhe contar tudo". Falava assustado com a maneira descontrolada de Shaka. Sabia que seria um baque, sabia que o virginiano provavelmente não aceitaria bem, mas não sabia que acabaria vendo Shaka daquela forma.

"Me contar tudo o que? Tudo o que você fez com ela? Juras de amor que resultou em um filho? Que se foda você e ela, Áries. Não quero saber de mais porra nenhuma. Vá cuidar da tua mulher e do teu filho que é o melhor que pode fazer. Agora espero que quando ele crescer, você o ensine a não acreditar nas palavras doces de cretinos espalhados pelo mundo. Ou pode ser pior... Ele sendo teu filho pode ser o cretino que enganará os outros". Falava amargo com raiva contida.

"Você não sabe o que está falando Shaka. Não digas isto de uma criança que não tem culpa de nada". Uma fala triste e um olhar repleto de lágrimas prontas a despencar.

"Realmente a criança não tem culpa". Falou um pouco mais brando, mas mesmo assim com raiva. "Mas você me enganou Mu e me deixou na mais obscura solidão para se deitar com outra pessoa e não satisfeito ainda a trouxe para morar aqui. Alias, espero que a Deusa não deixe um disparate destes". Estava ferido, estava amuado e principalmente descontrolado.

Virou-se para a saída já de posse de seu elmo e antes de se direcionar a porta voltou-se para Mu.

"Passar bem Mu de Áries, Cavaleiro de Athena, Guardião da Primeira Casa Zodiacal. Vida longa a sua mulher e filho. Evite passar pela minha casa, pois já não mais possui permissão para tal coisa". Tinha fel naquelas palavras. Amargura pura sendo destilada pelo cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus e que deveria ser um poço de bondade.

Mu somente colocou as mãos no rosto tampando o choro que começara a descer de forma incontrolável.

Do lado de fora um Shaka completamente perdido e desesperado estava caído de joelhos na escadaria entre as casas de Câncer e Leão, pois havia corrido em desespero logo assim que saíra de Áries.

"Porque Budha? Por que ele fez isto? Retornando sem ser para mim e me deixando novamente na solidão... Porque?". Chorava não se importando de ser pego naquela situação por nenhum dos guardiões das duas casas.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

**_Observação: _**_Como esta fic é derivada da "Quando bate a Solidão", estarei deixando em meu blog: reviewsfanfics(ponto)weblogger(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br , os agradecimento. Tanto desta fic quanto da outra sitada._

**_Nota:_**_ Liang-chau existe no Tibet, fica próximo a Lanchau e a Koko-Nor._

**_Nota2_**_: O nome do filho de Mu é uma inversão de um nome. Antes de tudo não desejo ofender, pois até mesmo tenho respeito pelo último ser que foi chamado desta forma. Amal Ialad é Dalai Lama ao contrário._

_Sei que Mu não é um monge em si, mas o fato de que se encontra fixado a sua maior parte de história no Tibete, eu resolvi dar uma ênfase a isto. Claro vocês poderão notar que alguns costumes tibetanos eu vou até colocar aqui. Nada de muito profundo claro, mas espero que vocês gostem. A adoração por Buda ou como alguns escrevem Budha, vem da Índia. Mas isto é um assunto mais profundo. Mu aqui terá esta característica. Não será um Shaka em potencial, mas... well, espero que apreciem a fic._

**_Uma curiosidade:_**_ Os historiadores tibetanos apontam seis clãs primitivos, dos quais quatro mais relevantes (Se, **Mu**, Dong e Tong) e dois menos significativos (Ba e Da). A origem de todos eles estaria no mítico cruzamento descrito no Mani Kabum duma ogra com um macaco. Alguns dos mais famosos mestres tibetanos do passado foram tidos como descendentes desses clãs. Tal foi o caso de Amnye Drekhul, mestre do famoso herói épico Guesar de Ling, - que era descendente do clã Se, como o era, igualmente, do grande Yogui Milarepa. Igualmente casas reinantes de épocas bem específicas do Tibete, como a Sakya e a Phakmodru ou, ainda, a família real Derge derivou as suas origens desse mesmo clã. Já Marpa - o mestre de Milarepa - e Drigungpa, figuras-chave na origem da Ordem Kagyu - uma das quatro grandes escolas budistas tibetanas - eram descendentes do clã Dong - como o era, por exemplo, a família Ba que jogou importantes papeis civis e militares na dinastia Yarlung. Do clã Mu dizia-se descendente a casa reinante do antigo reino de Shang Shung, no Tibete Ocidental. (trecho extraído de - A HISTÓRIA DO TIBETE -, Casa da Cultura do Tibete)_

_E como eu sempre deixo o meu jargão..._

**_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic_**


	2. Cap II Não consigo te esquecer

**Anime**: Saint Seiya

**Casal**: Mu e Shaka

**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon

**Status**: Andamento

**Iniciada**: Maio 2005.

**_Disclamer_** _Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada e cia. Este fic é sem fins lucrativos._

_****__Nota1__: Na última vez em que vi o Shaka, ele estava soltando fumaça pelo nariz reclamando porque uma mocréia resolveu se apossar do que é seu por direito. Bem, se Shaka não mata-la primeiro, acho que vocês vão gostar da coitada da Mireia

* * *

_

**Cap II**

_****__Não consigo te esquecer...

* * *

_

___"Eu odeio, sim eu odeio todas as suas mentiras_

___Eu estou tão assustado_

___E eu temo o que vi em seus olhos_

___Mas eu tenho esperanças, e eu sonho, e eu desejo, e eu rezo..._

___Que tenha sobrado algum amor por mim".

* * *

_

A casa de virgem estava mergulhada em uma escuridão e em um silêncio assustador. Parecia que ali ninguém mais habitava, mas isto era só aparência.

Shaka se encontrava trancado em sua casa desde o triste dia que reencontrou Mu de Áries. Se antes se encontrava na solidão, atualmente o quadro não era diferente, apenas mais profundo. A exatos três dias não comia, não bebia, não havia saído do mesmo lugar. Estava encolhido em um canto de seu templo, não tinha retirado a armadura, suas juntas não eram sentidas e nem mais lágrimas eram despejadas. A visão era por demais triste.

**oOo**

"Mu, o que está acontecendo com você? Sinto uma vibração tão triste. Você está assim a três dias". Comentava Mireia ao olhar para as feições do ariano, feições estas que não escondiam a tristeza.

"Prefiro não comentar Mireia. Acho que não seria correto nem com você e muito menos com o nosso... filho". As palavras saiam arrastadas, tristes e em um tom baixo. _"Filho... quem diria que eu teria um filho. Na verdade eu já sabia que isto aconteceria algum dia, mas queria que fosse diferente, com alguém que eu amasse"_. Os pensamentos de Mu estavam tão distantes que nem sequer sentir a lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo seu belo rosto e muito menos sentiu o toque delicado dos dedos de Mireia a limpa-la.

"Sabe Mu...". Começou a falar baixo para chamar a atenção. "Eu sei que entre nós só existe a obrigação e o dever para com os nossos. Sei que você não me ama, sei que estás sentido". Olhou para Mu com um ar sereno. Passando os delicados dedos em seus cabelos negros, Mireia continuou... "Eu não sou desligada a ponto de não notar o seu sofrimento. Quando você chegou na aldeia, eu podia sentir algo diferente em você. E depois... na noite de concepção de Amal, eu soube que sua mente estava em outro lugar. Você esteve comigo desejando estar com outra pessoa e acredito que só assim é que o ato pode ser concluído". Disse sem hesitar.

Os olhos do ariano buscaram os de Mireia com um pequeno assombro. Será que tinha sido tão transparente assim em seus desejos? Realmente... durante aquela noite, pelo menos no início estava se recusando a seguir em frente, mas em seu coração, o diferencial em seu coração foi que ao tocar a pele de Mireia... seu íntimo desejou estar tocando a pele sedosa de Shaka, e com isto em mente, Mu, acabou fazendo amor. Em sua mente ele estava amando o corpo de Shaka. Podia sentir a textura dele, o cheiro dele e até mesmo o sussurrar daquela voz que lhe parecia melodiosa. Mas ao despertar, notara que nada daquilo havia sido real, apenas uma fuga.

"Desculpe-me Mireia, você se calou por muito tempo". Disse vencido. _"Acho que ela deve pelo menos saber o que se passa comigo, afinal ela é a mãe de meu filho, devo isto a ela"_. Pensou enquanto fitava os olhos rubros.

"Calei-me por que você não estava assim como tem estado nesses dias. A sua volta a Grécia e ao santuário... este local tem haver com o seu sofrimento... sofrimento de amor, e sinto que eu estou lhe causando em parte este pesar". Dizia olhando firme para o ariano enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava a enorme barriga de dez meses.

Suspirando Mu se ajeitou ao lado de Mireia, colocando uma de suas mãos em cima do ventre da jovem, que em breve daria a luz a uma parte sua.

"Mireia... eu vou te contar tudo o que se passa comigo. Eu te devo isto pelo menos e gostaria que me entendesse um pouco". Falava baixo como se alguém além dos dois pudesse ouvir. Na verdade mais uma pessoa poderia ouvir com certeza.

O clima de tensão por parte de Mu era bem visível. Ao contrário de Mireia que mais parecia um mar em calmaria.

"Quando voltei para Jamiel antes de ir para Liang-chau, eu estava colocando minha mente em ordem. Meus sentimentos estavam confusos, eu estava confuso. Amar é um dom maravilhoso, uma dádiva, mas sempre gera uma confusão mental quando somos pegos de surpresa". Parou um pouco fitando o pôr-do-sol que já se anunciava pela janela da simples casa. "E eu me vi amando, Mireia. Esta pessoa foi aos poucos se tornando tão especial em minha vida que já não me via mais sem ele". Parou brusco ao pronunciar 'ele', vendo se a jovem esboçaria alguma reação.

"Ele?". Foi a única pergunta feita. O rosto de Mireia, não mostrava repudia. Ela queria saber quem era 'ele', quem era o homem que havia ganhado o amor de um dos homens mais carinhosos que já havia conhecido. Mireia sempre ouvia coisas sobre Mu, o discípulo de Shion – mestre do Santuário de Athena-, mas nunca havia conhecido ele até aquele encontro na aldeia.

"Sim, ele... Shaka". Disse segurando a vontade de chorar. "O único que amo, o único que me fez sentir amor. Não o amor para com os meus irmãos e sim um amor maior". Baixou a cabeça deixando seus belos cabelos caírem para frente encobrindo seu rosto. "Eu morreria por ele Mireia, viveria casto se ele me pedisse... só por ama-lo, só para tê-lo ao meu lado".

A jovem acabou envolvendo os ombros de Mu em um abraço carinhoso, aconchegando-o próximo de sua barriga como se o jovem fosse o seu filho e não o pai do mesmo.

"Mu, você já conversou com ele?". Falava preocupada. Não desejava mal algum a ele, queria vê-lo feliz e se possível sorridente, pois nunca havia tido esta oportunidade.

Entre soluços o jovem desabafa. "Tentei há três dias atrás. Ele foi ao meu templo e... começou a perguntar os motivos de minha ausência, do porque ter voltado em segredo... mas acho que eu não soube me expressar direito e em desespero acabei contando de uma vez que eu não havia retornado sozinho... eu contei de forma brusca Mireia... sobre você e o meu filho... nosso filho". Desabafou uma parte, de uma única vez deixando o choro sair em abundancia.

A jovem não falou nada, apenas ficou abraçada a Mu afagando lhe os cabelos tentando passar calma e tranqüilidade.

**oOo**

Um tempestivo Milo adentrou a Casa de Virgem, sem se importar em pedir permissão. Sabia muito bem que não a teria, mas isto não lhe impediria de fazer o que estava para fazer.

Soube da situação de Shaka através de Afrodite. E mesmo não sendo tão próximo ao loiro, não desejava vê-lo arrasado como estava. Claro, que se fosse a algum tempo atrás quando Shaka ainda se achava dono de um ego do tamanho da Ásia, era uma coisa, mas depois que vira o loiro mais acessível... realmente não queria vê-lo assim. Ninguém merecia sofrer por amor... ninguém.

"Pois bem senhor Shaka pode sair deste canto, pode ir se levantando e vamos arejar esta casa porque o cheiro ta ficando insuportável". Falava já perto do local em que Shaka se escondia encolhido. "Humm... to vendo que serei obrigado a ser mais abusado pelo visto né?". Disse balançando a cabeça, realmente se achando ridículo.

Milo foi andando em passos largos, começando a abrir cada uma das entradas de luz daquele templo. As janelas que estavam com grossas cortinas douradas que iam até o chão, foram movidas para os lados deixando o pouco sol do fim de tarde adentrar pelo local. Terminado a tarefa, Milo ao se voltar deu-se de cara com a figura de Shaka encolhido e de olhos abertos, mas neles parecia que não havia vida. Milo correu até Shaka, se ajoelhando próximo ao loiro.

"Shaka? Por Zeus... Shaka? Anda fala comigo, fala alguma coisa cara". Realmente se vira pego por um desespero enorme. Nunca imaginaria que Shaka estivesse assim.

Acabou por optar em levantar o loiro, segurando-o em seu colo indo em direção aos aposentos da casa. Shaka estava fraco demais, sua respiração eram lenta, seus olhos azuis estavam opacos, distantes, quase sem vida. Depositando-o na cama simples em vez de usar a esteira, Milo se colocou a pensar rapidamente no que deveria fazer.

Antes de qualquer coisa deveria retirar a armadura de Shaka e esta foi sua primeira tarefa. Claro que se Shaka estivesse em sua plena forma, já teria sido expulso dali ou até mesmo já estaria em outra dimensão. Mas na atual realidade de cavaleiro, este não faria mal nem a uma mosca.

Deixando Shaka na cama já sem a armadura, iria agora se ater a duas coisas, a primeira era preparar um banho morno para o loiro, a segunda seria chamar alguém a quem pudesse recorrer para preparar uma refeição a Shaka – já que ele não sabia cozinhar -, mas a quem ele pediria? Camus não estava no santuário, Shura estava treinando com Máscara da Morte... bom, teria que pedir ao 'informante' do santuário... Afrodite. Que dava o braço a torcer pois este sabia cozinhar muito bem e para qualquer necessidade. Deixou a água da banheira amornando e foi correndo pela passagem lateral até a casa de Afrodite. Em poucos minutos já estavam de volta.

"Pela a Deusa, Milo... ele está acabado". Dizia o cavaleiro de peixes com um olhar espantado sobre o corpo de Shaka. "Eu vou preparar um prato simples. Se ele não tem comido nada, pode acabar colocando tudo para fora...". Disse imaginando o que poderia fazer.

"Dite, ele está muito quente, deve estar com uma febre enorme". Comentou ao tocar levemente a testa do loiro que nada esboçava. Era difícil de se acreditar. Ver o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus daquela forma era algo assustador.

"Se ele está febril, então farei uma receita que Aldebaran me lembrou noutro dia. Coisas de nossas mães sabe... canja". Disse decidido.

"Dite... o Shaka não ingere carne, mesmo sendo branca". Pelo pouco que conhecia de Shaka, nunca havia visto o loiro comer carne. Nem bovina, suína e muito menos de aves.

"Milo querido... Eu não estou nem ai para o que ele pode ou não ingerir. Eu não vou mudar um cardápio que pode ajudar-lo só por algumas limitações. Ele vai comer canja e ponto final". Comentou sério. Teria muito que fazer e não iria se preocupar com a dieta de Shaka, isto ele faria depois que o loiro se recuperasse.

As coisas estavam seguindo naquele final de tarde. E ao cair da noite, Shaka já se encontrava de banho tomado, cabelo preso por Milo em uma trança para não atrapalhar os movimentos, mas faltava uma coisa... Faze-lo comer.

Foi uma tarefa complicada para os dois cavaleiros. Milo apoiava o corpo de Shaka, enquanto Afrodite lhe dava – ou tentava – a canja. Esta preparada com legumes e verdura e claro, alguns ingredientes que Afrodite colocara para que Shaka se recuperasse mais rápido.

Ambos estavam cansados. Não que não fariam isto novamente se fosse necessário, mas o cansaço além de físico era mental também. Ver um companheiro naquele estado e não imaginar isto pra si próprio era impossível.

Já se passavam das duas horas da manhã quando Shaka se movimentou na cama. Seu corpo doía demais, sua mente latejava, e seus olhos ardiam. A impressão era que tivesse sido atropelado por um bando de elefantes descontrolados em funga. Seus olhos mesmo doendo vagaram pelo quarto encontrando assim dois cavaleiros ali encostados; pela pouca claridade da lua que adentrava o recinto, soube que eram Milo e Afrodite, ambos largados no minúsculo sofá perto da parede.

Deixou um suspiro longo e pesaroso sair de seus pulmões. Sua mente havia sofrido um colapso pelo visto, pois a última coisa que se lembrava era de estar ajoelhado na entrada de sua casa, de resto não lembrava de nada.

Não lembrar de nada seria uma benção que Budha poderia lhe dar no momento, mas isto infelizmente não seria ouvido. Deixou-se murmurar... "Mentiras... ele mentiu, me enganou... me fez acreditar nele, no amor que poderia ter e sentir com ele. Ele nunca me amou... mas eu... ainda o amo". Não notou que Afrodite havia acordado e que este estava prestando atenção ao que dizia.

Afrodite sentiu seu peito doer com aquilo. Não sabia o quanto Shaka estava envolvido até aqueles acontecimentos. Quando deu por si, estava ao lado da cama segurando a mão do loiro.

"Shaka...". Disse baixo. "Olha, eu... não quero parecer intrometido mais do que já sou, mas vocês tem que conversar". Sentiu o outro se retesar perante as estas poucas palavras. "Sabe, se você não conversar com ele, temo pelos dois. Você sofre desta forma por amar demais e pensar que fora traído. Ele sofre por estar separado de você em um momento que não era para ocorrer". Tentava de forma sutil colocar um pouco de sensatez na mente de seu companheiro.

"Afrodite, se for para ficar falando dele e da situação toda, serei obrigado a pedir que me deixe aqui sozinho. Entenda, eu não quero mais falar dele. Acabou sem mesmo antes ter começado". A garganta doía, mas tinha que falar tinha que impor aquilo em sua mente. O amava sim, mas teria que esquece-lo como fora esquecido. Teria que seguir em frente com sua vida como 'ele' havia feito.

O cavaleiro de peixes deixou um suspiro conformado sair pelos seus lábios. Não forçaria nada a Shaka, naquele momento ele precisava de tempo para se acalmar.

"Tudo bem Shaka, não irei falar mais sobre o assunto, mas quero que você melhore. E quando Milo acordar eu irei conversar com ele para não lhe importunar com isto, ok?". Teria que se conformar com a decisão do loiro a sua frente.

"Obrigado Afrodite". Agradeceu cansado já fechando os olhos novamente e deixando-se tragar pelo sono. A Afrodite restou apenas se recostar novamente no sofá e tentar descansar.

**oOo**

Os dias foram se passando de forma mecânica.

Milo tentava a todo custo fazer Shaka repensar no assunto enquanto treinavam. Ah, sim... Milo conseguiu fazer com que Shaka treinasse com ele por vários dias. Na verdade era um plano traçado entre ele e Afrodite com participação de Shura em alguns dias. Treinos diários para que a mente de Shaka não ficasse vazia.

A Decisão do loiro estava tomada. Nada de voltar a cogitar algo com o cavaleiro de Áries, nada de falar com ele, somente ignora-lo era o melhor a ser feito. Mas nem sempre tudo o que queremos é o que realmente seguimos.

Em uma ida a vila para comprar algumas ervas para chá e outras utilidades, algo que não deveria lhe chamar a atenção acabou por se tornar o seu pesadelo. Seus olhos caíram sobre um casal. Um casal que ele não queria cogitar em encontrar, mas... destino? Bem, isto para Shaka estava sendo a pior dar coisas.

Em uma pequena venda a sua frente estava Mu trajando uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa preta, seus cabelos presos no usual rabo de cavalo baixo; e ao seu lado estava uma jovem... de vestido azul, longos cabelos negros em um tamanho abaixo a cintura, feições suaves e de olhos na cor rubi. As pintas características dos lêmures estavam bem a mostra, assim como a barriga enorme. Os olhos de Shaka ao fitar aquilo... o casal, a jovem e principalmente a barriga que carregava um ser que chegou a desejar que fosse filho dele e de Mu, brilharam... mas uma vezes estava sendo tomado por sentimentos mundanos e mesquinhos. Quando se deu conta já estava na frente do casal olhando atentamente para a jovem.

"Hum... tenho a honra de conhecer a jovem sortuda que tomou o coração do cavaleiro de Áries pra si". Falou sarcástico, ferido, não fitando os olhos arregalados de Mu. "Prazer Shaka de Virgem, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus... ou pelo menos eu era". Disse por fim olhando de soslaio para Mu.

Mireia encarava aquele belo rapaz. Como já sabia de toda a história a cerca de Mu e Shaka, não estava surpresa com o ar ferido do jovem loiro, mas não imaginava que este se dispusesse a vir lhe falar.

"Prazer em conhece-lo Shaka de Virgem, me chamo Mireia". Disse olhando-o bem nos olhos. "Mas quanto ao fato de ter roubado ou tomado o coração de Mu, creio que estejas terrivelmente enganado... uma vez que tanto o coração dele quanto os pensamentos, pertencem exclusivamente a você". Disse séria. Não era porque fora 'obrigada' a seguir os costumes de seu povo que deixaria de ser ela mesma. Sabia que aquele jeito do loiro significava uma coisa. Ciúmes.

Mu estava preocupado com o rumo daquela conversa. Tinha noção que Mireia possuía um gênio forte e depois de ter presenciado o descontrole de Shaka em seu templo... não tinha certeza se aquela situação toda seria uma boa idéia.

Shaka estreitou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. _"Língua ferina"_. Pensou ao ver o semblante da jovem que não havia se alterado. Não se daria por vencido, mesmo fazendo o papel de ridículo em plena rua.

"Se isto fosse verdade ele não seria o pai desta criança que carregas". Em sua têmpora uma leve ondulação era sinal de irritação contida. "Ele teria ficado comigo em vez de se deitar com você". Pronto deixou o fel no ar, mas não pode aprecia-lo, pois sentiu o peso de um tapa em seu rosto.

"Como ousa falar comigo desta maneira? Tenha mais respeito com uma dama, mesmo que esta esteja carregando um filho do homem que você ama, seu ingrato. Antes de falar besteira, procure saber o motivo de tudo isto". Mireia falava em um tom seco, sério, como se fosse uma mãe protegendo a sua cria, mas neste caso ela estava é tomando partido de Mu, que se encontrava atônito com as palavras de Shaka e principalmente com o tapa que Mireia havia desferido no rosto do cavaleiro.

Shaka não estava acreditando que fora agredido por aquela mulher. Isto o fez sentir-se tolo, fraco, ridículo até.

"Shaka de Virgem, se você pensa que pode falar qualquer coisa sobre o Mu, acho que está redondamente enganado. Agora se deseja ter uma conversa civilizada, minha casa encontra-se de portas abertas". Mireia terminou de falar olhando o rosto a sua frente onde estava estampada a marca de seus dedos.

Shaka apenas cerrou os olhos procurando regularizar não só a sua respiração, mas também a vontade enorme de voar em cima daquela mulher que ousou a lhe tocar. Sem respostas voltou seu rosto para o ariano e virou-se saindo dali tomando a direção do Santuário.

"Mireia, por Athena, como você ousou fazer isto?" Comentou o jovem chocado ao fitar o rosto contorcido da mulher.

"Fiz e faria de novo. Não admito que ele mesmo ferido fale mal de você na minha frente. Se ele é homem, tem que honrar as calças que veste. E além do mais, ele precisava de alguém para bater de frente". Olhou para Mu que estava com o olhar triste. "Ele esta com ciúmes Mu, é uma reação normal de quem ama e sente a dor da perda. Só que mesmo ele sendo um dos cavaleiros mais próximos de Deus... tenho que confessar que o achei um pouco burro". Falava já se preparando para seguir caminho.

"Mireia... o amor nos deixa, cego, surdo e burro em muitas das vezes"**¹**. Falou já se colocando ao lado da mulher segurando o seu braço levando-a embora, mas seus pensamentos estavam indo com um certo loiro enfurecido para o santuário.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Olá a todos._

_Agradeço aos comentários e aviso que as respostas estarão no meu blog de reviews, o link é: reviewsfanfics**(ponto)**weblogger**(ponto)**terra**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br_

_Agradeço as pessoas que me incentivaram a escrever. Desculpe pela demora na postagem deste cap, e devo demorar a escrever o próximo_

_Bom, sem mais me demorar..._

_**Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic** _


	3. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho

**Anime**: Saint Seiya

**Casal**: Mu e Shaka

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon

**Status**: Andamento

**Iniciada**: Maio 2005.

**_Disclamer_** _Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada e cia. Este fic é sem fins lucrativos. Infelizmente se Mu fosse meu, ele seria mais...(calando a boca para não estragar a fic) e se Shaka fosse meu, eu não o deixaria... (calando-se novamente)_

**_Nota0.1_**: _Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Foi complicado escreve-lo pela carga de sentimentos(principalmente vindo do Shaka), e também pelo conteúdo explicativo que vocês verão ao final do cap. Boa leitura

* * *

_

**- Chance de amar -**

**Cap III**

**_Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho...

* * *

_**

_"Nenhum aviso de uma canção tão triste_

_De corações partidos_

Os meus sonhos de contos de fadas e fantasia 

_Foram destruídos_

_Eu perdi a minha paz de espírito_

_Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho..."._

_oOo _

"Como assim? Eu não estou acreditando nisto". Era a voz com um timbre de incredibilidade de Aldebaran. "Ela fez isto? Realmente Fez isto?" Perguntava a Mu que simplesmente balançava a cabeça confirmando o triste fato.

"Fez Aldebaran, e eu gelei imaginando que ele fosse perder o controle e partir para a agressão". Realmente Mu não poderia nem imaginar algo deste porte.

Aldebaran teve que rir da situação deixando o ariano um pouco entre constrangido e levemente irritado. "Carneiro, você está com duas bombas nas mãos hein? Eu realmente gostaria de ter visto a cara do Shaka. Ainda não consigo imagina-lo fazendo isto tudo que tens me descrito. Agora...". Deu mais um sorriso que os olhos de Mu era sinal de algum pensamento nada convencional do amigo brasileiro. "Por que você não se meteu eles os dois para amenizar os resultados?".

Suspirou com a pergunta. Realmente poderia se meter entre Shaka e Mireia e acabar com aquilo tudo, mas... "Porque Shaka é o homem que eu amo e já o magoei demais, e Mireia é a mãe de meu filho. Não nego que por dentro me deu vontade de tomar uma atitude, mas se fizesse isto... Os dois iriam se virar contra mim. Conheço o gênio forte dela Mireia e também com o Shaka deixando todos os sentimentos vindo a tona... amigo, eu seria estraçalhado". Falou em um resmungo.

"É amigo, como falei antes, estás com duas bombas nas mãos". Concluiu balançando a cabeça ainda com um sorriso nos lábios grossos. "Mas agora falando um pouco mais com ousadia". Mu sentiu sua espinha gelar com o que poderia ser dito pelo brasileiro.

"Se o Shaka anda tão esquentadinho assim, creio que o dia que vocês... sabe... o dia...". Era ousado, mas nem tanto. Comentar certas coisas com o ariano era divertido porque Mu sempre ficava envergonhado, mas ele também ficava da mesma forma.

"Ai, Deba... por favor, não me fale algo assim. Ele me odeia e não posso pensar coisas do tipo". _"Não poderia pensar coisas assim? A quem eu quero enganar com isto?"_ Pensava consigo mesmo.

Sempre se imaginou com Shaka. O virginiano desde que se tocaram pela primeira vez, era parte integrante de seus sonhos, dos mais singelos como troca de olhares, aos mais pecaminosos. Sempre que sonhava com Shaka, era como se um vulcão dentro de si estivesse entrando em atividade. O loiro conseguia em seus sonhos lhe deixar sedento, querendo-o possuir de forma intensa.

Aldebaran notando o leve distanciamento dos pensamentos do ariano teve que brincar um pouco mais. Detestava ver seu amigo tão para baixo como este se encontrava. "Oh carneiro, deixa para sonhar com o pequeno Budha depois. Onde já se viu ficar neste estado de alerta estando ao lado de uma pessoa pura como eu?". O tom era de divertimento, mas teve que dar boas gargalhadas ao ver a cara de espanto do ariano enquanto este puxava discretamente a túnica para frente.

"Deba, você não presta". Disse tentando soar sério, mas não resistindo e deixando um leve sorriso no rosto corado e sem graça.

"Eu que não presto né, carneiro? Sei, sei..." Disse se levantando, era hora de fazer a última ronda pelo Santuário, que naquele dia havia lhe ficado a cargo. "Deixa me apressar, antes Saga me irrite dizendo que sou preguiçoso. Aquele lá adora tirar os outros do sério". Caminhava enquanto falava, deixando um largo sorriso para o amigo da primeira casa.

"Humf, e agora o que devo fazer? Se é que devo fazer algo né". Perguntava para si mesmo, sem obter respostas.

**oOo**

"Como aquela... aquela... Ai eu nem ouso dizer mais nada". Estava andando de um lado para outro dentro de sua casa, se segurando para não dizer mais impropérios contra a mulher que lhe bateu. Pior de tudo era que não se encontrava nas melhores condições nem para meditar e se acalmar. Seus olhos, não respondiam ao comando de ficarem cerrados. Todas vezes que os fechavas via o rosto do ariano e em seguida o rosto daquela mulher, então para evitar que isto se transformasse em uma constante, ficaria com eles bem abertos.

"Ela me bateu, simplesmente me bateu e ele nada fez. Ele ficou lá parado sem tomar nenhum partido... aquele cretino". Só percebeu que chorava quando sentiu as grossas lágrimas que caiam em suas mãos em abundancia.

Largou-se em cima de sua estreita de meditação, sentindo-se cansado e vencido. Amava demais aquele ariano, sentia-se parvo com aquela situação descabida. Sentia ciúmes de Mu estar ao lado daquela mulher. Desejou ser ela para estar ao lado dele, para carregar um filho dele, mas de nada adiantava já que ele era um homem, já que o ariano havia o traído. Ciúmes e inveja, sentimentos mesquinhos.

Tocou lentamente o lado do rosto que levara o tapa, não doía na pele, mas sim na alma. Apesar de tudo aquela mulher fora a única que ousara lhe enfrentar para defender o ariano. Sua mente se lembrou das palavras que trocaram, das alfinetadas que ele mesmo desferira e algo em sua mente gritava e ria. Ria lhe dizendo que ele mesmo provocou aquilo tudo, que ele mesmo cavou aquela situação e que somente ele poderia mudar. Claro que a voz dentro de si falava com sarcasmo, rindo de sua situação. Qual seria o seu pior inimigo senão ele próprio? Estava tão entorpecido em pensamentos estava que nem sentiu a presença próxima de si a lhe fitar com preocupação.

Afrodite havia entrado na casa de Virgem, pois sentia uma grande oscilação de cosmo dentro da casa e ficou penalizado ao ver o loiro jogado na esteira em meio aos prantos e alheio ao seu redor. Abaixou-se com cuidado e sem muito pensar – porque se pensasse não estaria fazendo aquilo – puxou o corpo de Shaka para os seus braços. Era o que poderia fazer naquele momento. Acalentar o mais novo 'amigo' e faria isto, afinal notícias dentro do Santuário corriam na velocidade da luz, e Afrodite já estava a par da situação de Mu, dos sentimentos de Shaka e claro daquele inesperado encontro na vila que provavelmente era o causador do estado do loiro.

"Shiiii, calma Shaka, calma". Parecia uma mãe cuidando de um filho choroso em seus braços. A voz de Afrodite era um sussurro calmo, uma forma de acalmar o estado de Shaka. "Não fique assim, as coisas vão se arrumar". Tocava lentamente as mexas que estavam na frente do rosto do loiro.

Shaka, não estava nem ligando com que o outro cavaleiro o encontrasse naquele estado. E quando Afrodite tomou aquela iniciativa de lhe puxar para o abraço, desejou internamente que fosse Mu e não o cavaleiro de peixes, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser algo bom.

"Não... não vão". Disse entre soluços sem levantar o rosto. "Não existe volta... Não existem chances". Sentia as lágrimas ainda em seu rosto e uma crescente dor em seu coração.

Afrodite suspirou e segurando uma pouco forte nos braços de Shaka, o afastou para que pudesse assim lhe fitar e falar. "Escute aqui Shaka de Virgem, não admito que você se dê por vencido. Sinceramente desejo que você e o carneiro se acertem, mas para isto você tem que deixar de ser orgulhoso". Falou de uma só vez, a voz não era de repreensão, ao contrário, era uma voz ainda calam e carinhosa.

Shaka não conseguia fitar os olhos de peixes. Realmente o seu orgulho não deixaria dar algum passo. "Como vamos nos acertar se ele preferiu ficar com aquela mulher?" Comentou baixo fitando um ponto qualquer na esteira.

Afrodite voltou a abraçar Shaka deixando um longo suspiro ser ouvido. _"Será uma longa jornada esta"_ Pensou consigo mesmo ao se ver tentando fazer um teimoso virginiano entender os fatos que estavam gritando bem a sua frente. "Shaka, quero conversar com você seriamente sobre tudo o que esta acontecendo, mas você também tem que colaborar sendo principalmente receptivo e procurando deixar o seu orgulho ferido de lado".

"O que mais posso fazer Afrodite? Já estou aqui certo? Então fale que te escuto". De maneira cansada se afastou um pouco dos braços acolhedores de Afrodite.

"Ok, então para começarmos, não ouse mais a me chamar de Afrodite, me chame de Dite, entendeu? Depois de ser testemunha disto tudo, faço questão que me chame por este apelido". Disse com um sorriso vendo que o loiro apenas meneou a cabeça censurando algo.

**oOo**

Os dias se passaram de maneira lenta e torturante. Shaka repensava a conversa que havia tido a quase duas semanas atrás. O cavaleiro de peixes tentou lhe explicar que Mu ainda o amava, que o fato de Mireia estar grávida, não era motivo para que eles ficassem separados, que era besteira de Virgem ficar remoendo toda aquela raiva e insegurança, ciúmes e inveja. Mu o amava e também estava sofrendo com tudo isto. Mas aos ouvidos dele, na cabeça de Shaka, o ariano havia lhe traído, havia lhe enganado. Agora ele estava preso a outra pessoa por um elo que não poderia ser negado. Um filho. Um filho que em seu interior desejava ter, mesmo não podendo. Era sempre assim. Tentava meditar e sempre se pegava pensando naquela situação toda, na dor que estava sentindo, na falta, na ausência que sentia de Mu.

O céu estava ainda mantinha a bela cor alaranjada de um entardecer, mesmo sendo época de clima mais ameno, lá o clima sempre parecia acolhedor. Já era final de janeiro e no mês seguinte teria que participar de algumas reuniões já previamente marcadas pela Deusa, e isto ocupariam todo o mês de fevereiro. Sua preocupação era certa. Findando o segundo mês do ano, e logo em março seria a época de nascimento do filho de Mu. Não queria pensar nisto, mas quanto mais se aproximava este mês, mas se coração se apertava.

Deixou seu corpo tragar uma boa quantidade de ar e ainda sentado começou a entoar um mantra para achar seu equilíbrio.

**_"OM MANI PADME HUM"_ ¹**

Shaka passou o restante do entardecer até mesmo o cair da densa noite em sua meditação e entoação. Suas mãos estavam na posição de Dhyana Mudra **²**. Queria poder se livrar tão facilmente de todos os sentimentos mesquinhos que havia adquirido, mas para isto teria que se concentrar nos ensinamentos de Budha e era isto que estava determinado a fazer.

**oOo**

Já era a quinta reunião que Athena convocava, e não era nada fácil ter que se deparar sempre com o Cavaleiro de Areis. O ariano sempre olhava para Shaka como se estivesse a espera de uma brecha, como se desejasse algo. Shaka sabia muito bem que Mu queria lhe falar, mas mesmo com todas as meditações, mesmo com todos lhe pedindo para que ele desse uma única chance para que o ariano lhe explicasse tudo, Shaka não conseguia. Doía olhar para ele, doía ver aqueles olhos verdes, os mesmo olhos que tanto desejava. Mas doía mais ainda saber que em pouco menos de um mês, o fato de que Mu teria uma pessoa ligada a ele pelo sangue, lhe atormentava.

"Eu gostaria de estar marcando mais uma reunião neste mês de março, mas não desejo estar atrapalhando alguns cavaleiros que tem obrigações". Era a voz de Saori que falava em direção ao Cavaleiro de Áries. "Mu, sei que este mês você estará ocupado com o nascimento de Amal. Gostaria de ajudar com o que for preciso, custo de hospital ou quaisquer necessidades. Você é um de meus Cavaleiros e acredito que um dia Amal também estará herdando as responsabilidades que hoje você possui perante o Santuário". Falou firme, sem se impor.

Shaka apenas se retesou ao escutar aquilo. Então o nome da criança era Amal? Era um nome que poderia ser usado tanto para meninas ou meninos, mas a deusa falou de que no futuro poderia ter o mesmo posto de que Áries? _"Será que eles já sabem que vai ser um menino? Se for eu terei que sempre estar perto desta criança?"_. Pensava Shaka ainda tenso na cadeira aveludada de vermelho da sala de reuniões.

"Sim, Deusa. Agradeço a sua oferta, mas não será necessário. O parto é feito de forma natural para preservar os costumes de meu povo e serei o parteiro como manda a tradição lêmure, só peço que me seja disponibilizado no dia algumas servas para me ajudar". Sua voz era calma, não queria tocar neste assunto ali, logo na frente de Shaka, mas como negar isto a Athena? Afinal era um acontecimento diferente do que o santuário estava acostumado. Fora que os demais cavaleiros estavam todos curiosos, sendo que alguns já haviam conhecido a mãe de seu filho e já estavam as pares de muita coisa. Tentou fitar Shaka, mas este nem se deu o trabalho de lhe olhar.

"Se não temos mais nada a discutir todos estão liberados". Saori já se levantava para se retirar da sala quando ouviu a voz baixa do Cavaleiro de Virgem ao seu lado.

"Deusa Athena, eu poderia solicitar uma conversa em particular?". Falava baixo enquanto os demais cavaleiros se retiravam da sala, mas claro que um certo grupo estava curioso em saber o que Virgem iria conversar com a Deusa, já que ultimamente Shaka estava tão mais calado e recolhido do que costumava fazer.

"Claro Shaka de Virgem, por favor, vamos para a sala do trono, lá conversaremos melhor e a sós". Saori sabia de toda situação que envolvia o cavaleiro, sentia-se mal por isto, mas não poderia interferir em nada.

Caminharam até a Sala do Trono em silêncio. Athena sentou delicadamente no trono, deixando o báculo ao lado e movimentando a mão em um sinal de aproximação, chamou o cavaleiro para mais perto. "Aproxime-se Shaka. Diga-me, o que tens para me falar?". Sua postura de nada lembrava a menina mimada de outrora. Hoje era uma mulher mesmo em sua pouca idade, mas era digna de ser clamada por Athena, e não mais Saori Kido, a menina mimada.

"Perdoe-me Athena, mas tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. Nunca lhe pedi nada, nunca solicitei nada em prol de mim mesmo, mas sempre pelos demais". Estava curvado de cabeça também curvada em sinal de respeito.

"Shaka, por favor, levante-se ou sente-se aqui perto de mim". A voz saiu calma e até mesmo como uma mãe preocupada.

Shaka sentou-se mais próximo na posição que sempre usava, suas pernas cruzadas como se fosse meditar, e encarou a deusa. "Gostaria de poder me ausentar do Santuário por um período de tempo minha Deusa. Eu estou precisando encontrar o equilíbrio para voltar a ser digno de meu posto".

"Sei que estas precisando Cavaleiro, mas sabe quando pretendes ir? Ou quando pretendes voltar? Você é um dos cavaleiros que mais confio, não desmerecendo os demais é claro". Olhava as feições de Shaka que mesmo aparentando controle e tranqüilidade, deixava transparecer em seu cosmos a falta da mesma.

"Para lhe ser sincero Deusa Athena, gostaria de ir o mais rápido possível, mas sem alardes, agora quanto ao meu retorno, não posso lhe precisar, por que tenho que me restabelecer para estar pleno e digno novamente". Em seu interior desejava que Athena lhe liberasse, não queria estar no Santuário para presenciar o nascimento da criança.

"Neste caso Cavaleiro de Virgem, dou-te a permissão para se ausentar, mesmo que esta ausência se prolongue demais, aqui sempre será o teu lugar e o de suas obrigações. Só te peço que aguarde a próxima reunião quando Camus estará novamente conosco". Sabia que não deveria prende-lo ao Santuário, então a única forma seria deixa-lo ir. O Santuário encontrava-se em paz e por isto não se fazia necessário à presença de Shaka.

Shaka se aliviou pela permissão. "Agradeço a permissão Deusa Athena. Agora se me for permitido irei para as minhas meditações em meu templo". Levantou-se vendo a consentimento da Deusa e se retirou da sala deixando para trás uma Deusa, uma mulher que mesmo em sua posição se compadecia da dor que Shaka deveria estar sentindo.

**oOo**

Os dias se passaram rapidamente naquele início de mês de março. Camus havia retornado do Japão, aonde exercia funções burocráticas para a Fundação Kido e mais uma reunião estava para ser feita.

Shaka já estava com sua pequena bagagem pronta. O dia de sua viagem ainda não estava decidido, mas de todos somente Athena saberia o dia e claro de preferência em cima da hora.

A reunião transcorreu perfeitamente, apenas algumas informações acerca do Santuário, outras sobre prováveis discípulos. Camus estava ciente que treinaria mais Hyoga para que algum dia pudesse passar a armadura de Aquário para o jovem rapaz. Aioria explicava que na qualidade de irmão de Aioros, deveria estar apenas acompanhando o treinamento de seiya para a aquisição da armadura de Sagitário. Já Dokho, que se encontrava em sua forma jovial, ponderava em futuramente passar de direito a armadura de Libra para o jovem Shiryu, seu discípulo de longa data. Shaka não se manifestou sobre o treinamento de seu mais qualificado discípulo. Ele já sabia quem deveria herdar a armadura de Virgem. O jovem Shun era o mais puro para tal escolha, mas não poderia se prender a isto agora.

Shaka ergueu sua cabeça quando ouviu seu nome, para fitar Afrodite que já se antecipava a perguntar sobre este assunto.

"Shaka, você vai treinar o jovem Shun? Se não for, creio que ele poderia ser meu discípulo e futuro Cavaleiro de Peixes". Encarava Shaka aguardando uma resposta.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem franziu levemente as sobrancelhas antes de responder ao seu companheiro. "Tenho intenções em treina-lo para o posto da sexta casa, mas não posso estar fazendo este treinamento agora. Se desejar pode até trata-lo como discípulo, mas também devemos consultar o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda para saber se ele tem interesse em qual Casa Zodiacal". Falava calmo, sério mais calmo. Também não poderia estar de outra forma, uma vez que ao falar com Peixes, ao lado dele se encontrava Áries.

"Humm, você esta dizendo que enquanto não o treina eu posso estar tendo a tutela dele para treinamentos?". Afrodite estava estranhando aquilo. Desde quando Shaka deixava de cumprir suas obrigações?

"Sim, Se é assim que você deseja colocar desta forma". Não era necessário estar de olhos abertos para ver nitidamente os traços, a feição de Mu a lhe encarar com certa curiosidade.

"Bom, sobre os treinamentos e discípulos, podemos conversar em outra ocasião. Declaro agora que a reunião esta encerrada. Podem retornar as suas casas". Athena falou dando por encerrada qualquer outro tipo de questionamento sobre o discípulo de Shaka que agora estaria nas mãos de Afrodite.

Todos se levantaram calados e começara a se retirar, somente Afrodite ficou ainda na sala esperando Shaka se aproximar.

"Shaka, porque vai deixar Shun sendo treinado por mim?". Estava curioso demais, e sabia que o amigo não era de repassar responsabilidades.

Shaka suspirou e abriu lentamente os olhos para fitar Afrodite. "Você bem sabe que não estou em condições de treinar ninguém Afrodite. Não tenho tido concentração para os meus deveres, o que dirá concentração para ensinar a outra pessoa com calma e tranqüilidade". Estavam a sós na sala, então poderia falar desta forma.

"Entendo, se for assim, posso estar cuidado do jovem para ti, mas cuidado que posso rouba-lo hein". Tentou brincar para aliviar a tensão do amigo.

"Eu sei, mas ele também estaria em boas mãos se escolhesse ser seu discípulo". Deu um pequeno sorriso apenas.

"Ah claro. Além de aulas de moda, perfume, cuidados com aquela pele linda que ele tem, ensinaria a cuidar de meus canteiros com excelente perfeição". Disse rindo vendo que Shaka havia feito uma careta mínima perante tal imagem.

Ambos saíram da sala conversando. Na verdade Afrodite falava pelos dois e Shaka, somente ouvia.

**oOo**

Era uma correria na primeira casa. Kiki havia informado a Mu que Mireia estava em trabalho de parto e que o ariano deveria estar se preparando para ir até a casa na vila. Mu corria de um lado para o outro com preocupação de ter esquecido algum detalhe. Ainda estavam no primeiro decanato de Áries, mal havia se passado o primeiro dia. A realidade era que o dia do nascimento, não era calculado, apenas o mês em questão que poderia resultar no nascimento entre o primeiro e o terceiro decanato sob a constelação de Áries. E hoje era dia 23 de março, manhã do dia 23 de março. O dia em que Mu se tornaria realmente pai.

Kiki ria da atrapalhada do cavaleiro. "Mestre Mu, use sua telecinésia para juntar as coisas. Não podemos nos demorar, já era para o senhor estar lá desde o início das contrações". Comentava calmo, vendo a aceitação da opinião para agilizar as coisas. Não demorou muito e tudo já estava arrumado em ambos estavam usando o dom para chegar mais rápido a casa.

Durante todo o tempo o ariano permanecera ao lado de Mireia fazendo tudo que era necessário. Enquanto a criança não estivesse próxima ao nascimento, somente Mu poderia estar no quarto. Suas mãos encontravam-se sobre o ventre de Mireia em um ritual lêmure, o mesmo que havia feito durante todos os meses.

Quando pressentiu que era a hora, o ariano chamou as servas para lhe ajudar. Mu conduziu todo o parto, enquanto as servas apenas limpavam e lhe entregavam os panos e demais objetos.

Estava lá. Nos braços do ariano, seu pequeno tesouro, seu pequeno Amal. Tão alvo, tão pequeno, sereno, com a pele enrugada. Era uma cópia de Mu. As pintinhas na testa em uma tonalidade ainda não definida, as mãozinhas pequenas e fechadas, os cabelos...Ah sim os cabelos... Não que fosse muito cabeludo, mas dava para se ter idéia que ele seria como o pai. Mas os cabelos de Amal eram negros, tão negros quanto os da mãe.

Mu abraçou o filho com tanto carinho e com lágrimas nos olhos. As lágrimas eram de tanto de alegria, quanto de tristeza. A alegria era óbvia, mas a tristeza, era porque não conseguia deixar de pensar em Shaka. Afastou-se um pouco e fitou o rosto cansado de Mireia que já estava sendo cuidada pelas servas. Aproximou-se da mulher e lhe mostrou o filho com orgulho. Mireia sorriu esticando os braços para pegar seu filho. Estavam felizes. Mireia estava feliz.

Do lado de fora do quarto encontravam-se Afrodite, Aldebaran, Milo, Aioria e até mesmo Camus. Todos estavam ansiosos e curiosos, pois não ouviram nenhum choro de criança. Quando uma das servas saiu, a mesma foi abordada de perguntas e quando ela confirmou o nascimento de Amal e que a criança estava bem, todos sorriram aliviados.

Mu não demorou a sair do quarto carregando enrolado em uma manta azul escura o seu filho. Afrodite foi o primeiro a se levantar para ver. E todos os demais o seguiram.

O clima na casa era de alegria. Shura acabou se juntando ao grupo depois, mas a informação que ele trazia consigo não era algo a ser dita na frente do ariano naquele momento. Puxou Camus para um cano enquanto pensava que todos estavam distraídos com a paternidade do Cavaleiro de Áries.

"Camus, tenho que lhe contar algo. Acabei de vir da Sala do Trono". Falava baixo olhando de soslaio os demais cavaleiros, e notando que Camus estava prestando atenção. "Eu fui até a Casa de Virgem para ver como Shaka estava, sempre faço isto, mas ao chegar lá, encontrei a casa completamente vazia e as dependências fechadas. Resolvi então ir direto na Sala do trono ver se Shaka estava lá e... Bom, ele não estava. Quando perguntei para a Athena, a deusa me comunicou que Shaka havia deixado o Santuário ontem à noite para uma viagem que não tem previsão de retorno". Shura viu a feição de Camus se modificar e olhou para a direção que o aquariano fitava dando de cara com Mu próximo a eles, segurando o filho nos braços. No rosto que antes estava um sorriso, agora se encontrava a mais profunda tristeza.

"Ele foi embora?". Foi a única pergunta feita por Mu.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

Agradeço aos comentários _( Kitsune Youko, Ia-chan, Akai Tenshi e Dark Wolf 03)_ sobre o capítulo anterior.  
Aqui estarei colocando as duas principais notas deste capítulo. A primeira é longa. Infelizmente não posso retirar nada para não perder o sentido. Se estiverem interessados em ler e saber sobre o mantra que Shaka entoa, é só ter paciência e sobre a segunda nota, a explicação esta embaixo também.

**_Nota ¹: _**_o mantra **OM MANI PADME HUM**, mas enquanto você estiver fazendo você deveria pensar em seu significado, pois o significado das seis sílabas é grande e vasto. O primeiro, **OM** é composto de três letras, A, U e M. Elas simbolizam o corpo,a fala e a mente impuras do praticante, elas também simbolizam o corpo, a fala e a mente exaltadas de um Buda. O corpo, a fala e a mente impuras podem ser transformadas no corpo, fala e mente puras, ou elas são totalmente separadas? Todos os Budas são casos de seres que eram com nós e então na confiança do caminho se tornaram iluminados; o Budismo não afirma que existe alguém que desde o princípio está livre de faltas e possui todas as boas qualidades. O desenvolvimento do corpo, fala e mente pura acontece gradualmente deixando que os estados e os seres impuros se transformem em puros. Como isso é feito? O caminho é indicado pelas próximas quatro sílabas. **MANI**, que significa jóia, simboliza os fatores do método - a intenção altruísta de se torna iluminado, compaixão e amor. Tanto quanto uma jóia é capaz de remover a pobreza, ou dificuldades, da existência cíclica e da paz solitária. Da mesma forma que uma jóia preenche os desejos dos seres sencientes, a intenção altruísta de se tornar iluminado preenche os desejos dos seres sencientes. A duas sílabas, **PADME**, que significa lótus, simbolizam sabedoria. Da mesma forma que o lótus cresce da lama, mas não se imunda pelas faltas da lama, a sabedoria é capaz de colocá-lo numa situação de não-contradição apesar de que haveria contradição se você não tivesse sabedoria. Existe sabedoria que percebe a impermanência, sabedoria que percebe que as pessoas são vazias, de serem auto-suficientes ou substancialmente existentes, sabedoria que percebe a vacuidade da dualidade - que quer dizer, da diferença da entidade entre sujeito e objeto - e sabedoria que percebe a vacuidade da existência inerente. Portanto existem muitos tipos diferentes de sabedoria, e a principal de todas elas é a sabedoria de se perceber a vacuidade. A Pureza deve ser conquistada por uma unidade indivisível de método e sabedoria, simbolizada pela sílaba final **HUM**, que indica indivisibilidade. De acordo com o sistema sutra, esta indivisibilidade de método e sabedoria se refere que sabedoria afetada pelo método e ao método afetado pela sabedoria. No veículo mantra, ou tátrico, ela se refere à consciência única na qual existe a forma completa de ambos, sabedoria e método, como uma entidade indiferenciável. Em termos das sílabas sementes dos cinco Budas Conquistadores, **HUM**, é a sílaba semente de Akshobhya - o imóvel, o que não vacila, aquele que não pode ser perturbado por nada. Assim, as seis sílabas, **OM MANI PADME HUM**, significam que na confiança da prática de um caminho que é uma união indivisível de método e sabedoria, você pode transforma seu corpo, fala e mente impuras no corpo, fala e mente exaltadas de um Buda. É dito que você não deveria sair em busca do Budato fora de si mesmo, as substâncias para a aquisição do Budato estão dentro. Como Maitreya diz em seu Continuum Sublime do Grande Veículo (Uttaratantra), todos os seres naturalmente possuem a natureza de Buda dentro de seus próprios continuum. Nós temos dentro de nós a semente da pureza, a essência de um Assim Partiu (Tathagatagarbha), que pode ser transformada e completamente desenvolvido para o Budato. _**_P_****_rece composta por S.S. Tenzin Gyatso, o XIV Dalai Lama _**

**_Nota ²:_**_ ** Mudras **_**_- _**_Os Mudras são posturas feitas com as mãos usadas na Ioga na dança e nas imagens sagradas do Budismo para despertar e harmonizar os centros energéticos do corpo. Usados na iconografia Buddhista e no Vajrayana, cheios de simbolismo e beleza, esses gestos criam uma conexão do praticante com a energia do Budha que é invocado pela repetição dos mantras. Eles podem ser praticados a qualquer hora, trazendo calma e concentração para sua vida.__ **Dhyana Mudra** - Gesto da Meditação - __O canal nervoso associado com a mente da Iluminação (Bodhichitta) passa pelos polegares. Assim, juntando os dois polegares nesta postura, com a mão direita sobre a esquerda, é de um significado auspicioso para o futuro desenvolvimento da mente de iluminação. Associado à meditação do Buda Shakyamuni e do Dhyani-Buddha Amitabha_

_Testos retirados de: Grande Fraternidade Branca; 21 TARAS e Ensinamentos de Dalai Lama._

Comentários respondidos em meu próprio blog **_Sweet Dreams_**, link:

**http(2pontos,barradupla)sweetdreams(underline)(ponto)weblogger(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)Br**

**_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic_**


	4. Estações

**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
**Casal**: Mu e Shaka  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon  
**Status**: Andamento  
**Iniciada**: Maio 2005.

**_Disclamer_**_Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada e cia. Este fic é sem fins lucrativos. O nome Carlo di Angelis, que se se refere a Máscara da Morte, foi criado pela escritora Pipe, assim como o sobrenome do Afrodite, Afrodite Thorsson.

* * *

_

**- Chance de amar -**

**Cap IV**

**_Estações...

* * *

_**

_"Alguém me disse que não voltarias para casa.  
As palavras suspenderam-se no tempo e o ar de repente ficou frio.  
O sol ainda está brilhante, mas tudo me faz sentir como se estivesse a chover!  
E se eu tivesse um desejo, seria ver-te de novo..._

_  
Nada é justo quando perdemos  
Sem um momento para dizer adeus...  
Como podem as estações continuar a mudar  
Desde que desapareceste  
Diz-me como pode o mundo não parar de girar..."._

**..:oOo:..**

"Como ele está?". Shura perguntava para Aldebaran enquanto sentava na arquibancada da arena de treinamento.

"Nada bem, Shura, nada bem. Ele só sai de casa para ir visitar Mireia e mais nada. De resto fica o tempo todo treinando exaustivamente dentro da saleta de treinamento da casa de Áries". A voz do cavaleiro de touro era bastante preocupada.

"Ele não vai fazer nada? Digo, ele não pretende... ir aterás dele?". Shura estava preocupado realmente com o comportamento de Mu. Não era o melhor amigo do ariano, mas nem por isto não deixaria de se preocupar.

"Não sei lhe dizer Shura. Mu não deixa ninguém se aproximar a exatos cinco dias. Ele somente tem conversado com Mireia, e pelo que soube dela ontem, ele não está com um dos seus melhores humores". Olhava os treinamentos na arena enquanto falava.

"E falando nela, quando será que ela irá embora levando o pequeno Amal? Isto vai destruir Mu!". Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com o ariano há um tempo atrás, em que este lhe contara que após alguns dias de dar a luz, Mireia teria que se preparar para retornar a sua aldeia levando assim seu pequeno filho.

"Ela não vai...". A voz de Aldebaran soou séria.

"Como assim não vai?". O espanhol virou seu corpo na direção do amigo maior, no intuito de lhe fitar os olhos em busca de alguma explicação.

"Não vai. Mu decidiu isto. Ela e Amal vão ficar aqui no Santuário junto com ele. Ela na vila com o filho, e ele aqui". O taurino fitava o rosto surpreso de Shura.

**..:.. Uns dias antes ..:..**

O ariano estava sentado no sofá da pequena sala da casa de Mireia, com um pequeno embrulho nos braços. No calor de seus braços, Amal, dormia tranqüilamente, sentindo a proteção de seu pai, mesmo que este no momento estivesse com os pensamentos em um lugar longínquo.

Uma das servas que fôra cedida para auxiliar Mireia nos primeiros dias, viera buscar o pequeno ariano para repousar no quarto, em seu pequeno berço que fôra trabalhado pelas habilidosas mãos de seu pai. Enquanto a serva seguia para o quarto, Mireia adentrava a pequena sala sentando-se ao lado de Mu.

"Você está muito calmo para o meu gosto. Ande, fale... libere o que está lhe ferindo". Sua mão pousou sobre a coxa do ariano, causando uma leve pressão como se encorajasse.

"Eu... estou bem...". Falou sem muita convicção enquanto seus olhos tristes olhavam na direção da janela da sala. _'Um vaso quebrado encontra-se melhor do que eu!'_. Pensava olhando a movimentação por detrás da janela.

"Não tente me enganar. Convivi um bom tempo com você para saber quando você está bem ou não. Não vou lhe repreender por extravasar o que lhe doe, mas vou brigar feio com você se não o fizer". Parecia uma mãe a dar bronca em seu filho. Bem, a verdade não estava tão longe. Mireia agora era mãe, não de Mu, mas o seu instinto materno estava ali misturado ao seu gênio forte.

O ariano suspirou pesadamente suprimindo a vontade que de chorar. Desde que escutara a conversa de Shura e Kamus no dia em que Amal nascera, não havia conseguido chorar. Não se permitira a tal ato. Procurava treinar em sua saleta, tentava meditar, fazia qualquer coisa para não cair, mas agora ali, tendo aquela conversa com Mireia, seu peito doía a cada golfada de ar que aspirava.

"Mu, fale comigo... você sabe que estou aqui para tentar lhe ajudar". A voz era calma e acolhedora.

"Porquê ele fôra embora Mireia? Porquê? Eu... Eu tentei fazer contato com ele esses dois dias e ele... ele me bloqueou. Sinto-me tão perdido, fraco...". Lágrimas começavam a banhar lhe a face alva.

Mireia apenas segurou na mão direita do ariano como se assim pudesse ser uma âncora de apoio para ele.

"Será que ele não entende? Droga, eu... eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim, mas elas são assim. Você bem sabe o quão difícil foi na época. E aquela cabeça dura não entende. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo... Ele... Amal...". As palavras não saiam mais, apenas pequenos soluços eram ouvidos.

Mireia se afastou um pouco no sofa e puxou o corpo de Mu fazendo-o deitar-se em seu colo. Suas mãos acariciavam os fios lavanda, enquanto o ariano fechava fortemente as mãos próximas ao seu rosto.

"Deixe sair Mu. Chore, deixe a dor sair, meu querido. Ela não vai resolver seus problemas, mas vai aliviar um pouco a dor que está em sua alma". Olhava o corpo tremulo do cavaleiro. Que pela primeira vez mais se aparentava a uma criança do que a um homem com responsabilidades.

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo. O silêncio não era algo que irritava, mas apenas dava uma sensação de paz.

Paz? Por pouco tempo...

Mireia suspirou ruidosamente preocupada com o que teria que falar, mas era necessário. Péssima hora? Talvez, mas...

"Mu?". Chamou calmamente notando este esconder o rosto um pouco. "Temos que conversar e acho que esta parte não será nada boa". A voz ainda era calma.

O ariano levantou-se se sentando corretamente. Sua posição era virada para Mireia, com uma das pernas sobre o sofá. Seu rosto avermelhado pelo choro estava levemente abaixado evitando fitá-la.

"Mu, você sabe que não é um assunto que eu gostaria de tocar em um momento como este, mas... em alguns dias, eu e Amal deveremos retornar para a aldeia. Você conhece as regras". Colocou uma mexa dos fartos cabelos para trás da orelha e acabou se assustando com a reação do ariano.

O ariano quando escutou as palavras de Mireia, apenas deu um pulo do sofá ficando em pé fitando o rosto dela. Os olhos que antes demonstravam a dor da perda de Shaka, agora estavam queimando de raiva. Suas mãos estavam crispadas ao lado do corpo e sua voz em nada lembrava aquela chorosa de momentos antes.

"NÃO!". Em seu peito uma nova dor se instalava. "Não... você não vai voltar. Nem você e nem meu filho. Eu não vou tolerar perder mais alguém que eu ame, ta ouvindo? Ninguém... nem regra, nem ancião, nada e nem ninguém mudará isto. VOCÊS NÃO VÃO VOLTAR". Andava de um lado ao outro como um filhote de animal selvagem encurralado.

Mireia olhava um pouco assustada com aquela reação. Nunca havia presenciado este descontrole de Mu.

"Mas você sabe que...". Não pode terminar a frase.

"Quem ousar tirar meu filho de perto de mim... pelos Deuses... eu juro que mato!". O semblante do ariano estava sério. Mireia pode perceber que ele não estava brincando. Aquelas palavras eram de um verdadeiro animal defendendo sua cria.

Mu não conseguia se controlar. Quando Mireia pensou em falar algo, acabou se encontrando sozinha na pequena sala. Mu simplesmente usara seu poder, sumindo dali em um simples piscar de olhos.

"Se você assim decidiu, eu não pretendo contestar, até porque um filho nunca deveria ser afastado de seus pais. Regra estúpida!". Levantou-se já escutando um pequeno choro vindo do quarto. "Hora de cuidar de meu outro homem da casa". Sorriu ternamente já se direcionando ao quarto vendo a porta ser aberta pela serva.

_Em uma determinada sala de treinamento na primeira casa zodiacal..._

O cavaleiro de Áries simplesmente lançava contra a parede todos os objetos que encontrava pela frente. No início havia levitado todos eles, mas isto não teria o mesmo efeito de lança-los a parede como desejava. Queria arremessá-los com suas próprias mãos.

A cada peça que jogava, um grito de raiva era ecoado pelas paredes da sala. Seus olhos verdes, atualmente estavam lilases de tamanha fúria que sentia. Sim, seus olhos mudavam de tonalidade de acordo com os seus sentimentos.

Olhou para um saco de areia instalado ali por Ikki. Fôra presente de Carlo há alguns meses e nunca tinha usado. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seus lábios, e quando notou, encontrava-se espancando o objeto, descontando assim sua fúria.

A força empregada era tanta que após alguns socos o saco acabou estourando liberando todo o seu conteúdo fazendo com que Mu ficasse completamente sujo de areia.

"Droga...". Falou entre dentes notando seu atual estado e principalmente a sujeira em que se encontrava a sala. Caos. Tudo quebrado.

Seus joelhos falharam e acabou desabando no chão. Mesmo sentindo vontade de chorar, as lágrimas não conseguiam ser vertidas. A raiva não estava deixando seu pranto ser libertado.

Respirando lentamente tentava colocar um pouco de seu raciocínio para trabalhar. Teria que fazer algo teria que, agora mais do que nunca, lutar. Lutar para que seu filho não lhe fosse tirado, mas... Teria que tentar uma última vez. Por bem ou por mal, teria que falar com Shaka.

**..:oOo:..**

"Então ele decidiu que eles não voltarão? Pobre homem... Perder a pessoa que ama e depois ser afastado de seu sangue... Se fosse comigo, eu teria a mesma reação em não deixar". Shura concluiu após ter escutado as palavras de Aldebaran.

"Pois é espanhol. Eu até mesmo tentei falar com ele, mas ao sentir o cosmos dele, decidi não aborrecê-lo. Eu que não sou louco de levar uma cabeçada de um carneiro furioso". Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico, mas a comparação fazia sentido até mesmo para o espanhol.

Ambos se fitaram em alguns segundos. Era uma aproximação estranha, mas até mesmo confortável. Calaram-se e permaneceram fitando agora a arena com os demais cavaleiros em seus treinamentos.

**..:oOo:..**

Andava descalço sentindo a terra das margens do Rio Nairanjana. Onde Siddhartha começara seus estudos com práticas rigorosas, com os astecas, em um período radical de jejum que o deixaram debilitado. Shaka estava disposto a enfrentar tal jejum. Não o mesmo passado pelo 'Iluminado' naquele período, pois não foi desta forma que Siddhartha alcançara a iluminação, mas tal jejum era necessário para iniciar a sua purificação.

Fôra difícil. Ao chegar na Índia, seu peito doía, sua alma mais parecia um quebra-cabeça espalhado, sentia a alma desorganizada, incompleta. Faltavam peças, peças estas que eram parte de seu coração.

Nos dois primeiros dias, após a surpresa dos monges em vê-lo de volta a Índia sem nenhuma prévia comunicação, Shaka não estava conseguindo se desprender. Não conseguia dormir e nem muito menos meditar. Sentia o cosmos de Mu tentando lhe fazer contato. Podia sentir o desespero de Mu. Era palpável demais e isto não estava lhe ajudando em nada. O que o ariano queria? Ele estava lá, com mulher e provavelmente o filho, e agora ele desejava ele também? Não queria e nem pensava fazer parte de um trio.

Cortou qualquer contato que por ventura poderia vir a surgir.

Agora se encontrava ali. Prestes a iniciar uma viagem. Uma longa viagem para encontrar a si mesmo. Para encontrar a paz que havia perdido com um sentimento que não deveria ter conhecido. O amor. O amor dos homens.

Sentou-se as margens do rio em posição de lótus, respirando fundo antes de cerrar seus belos olhos. Há tempos deixara de mantê-los fechados, mas estava mais do que na hora de voltar a cerra-los para as coisas externas.

Permaneceu sentado naquela posição pelo restante do dia. Sem comer ou sentir fome ou sede. Buscando em seus treinamentos iniciais em sua mente em seu interior.

Um dos monges que decidira acompanha-lo, se aproximou quando a noite já estava caindo. Sabia que não deveria interromper a meditação, mas a segurança da reencarnação do Iluminado era necessária, mesmo este sendo forte, apenas temia por ele. Interrompeu a meditação apenas c m leve toque no ombro de Shaka.

Não eram necessárias palavras. Mesmo de olhos cerrados Shaka sabia que passara um longo tempo ali sentado e que já era hora de se retirar das margens do rio. Sua jornada seria longa. Sua busca seria um desafio. Teria que ainda passar por vários lugares. Uma peregrinação por onde Siddhartha havia passado antes de ser denominado Buda aos 35 anos.

Virou o rosto com os olhos cerrados, notando ao seu redor que várias pessoas se encontravam ali. Podia sentir a emoção emanando de cada um. Não estava se achando digno, ele não era mais tão puro de ter tanta devoção. Ele não era santo, era homem, com defeitos, medos, frustrações. Uma lágrima escorreu pela bela face, única, solitária.

Ao caminhar para se retirar, percebia as pessoas curvando as cabeças em respeito. Algumas se ajoelhavam e outras tentavam lhe tocar. Mas antes menos de que tudo pudesse se dar prosseguimento, Shaka apenas alcançou uma das pessoas. Tocou lhe os braços evitando que a mesma se ajoelha-se.

"Somos todos iguais. Se me reverenciar, farei o mesmo por ti". Apenas estas palavras foram o suficiente para deixar o rosto do humilde homem banhado de lágrimas.

Continuou seu caminho em direção ao simples templo próximo as margens do rio Nairanjana.

**..:oOo:..**

"Você tem certeza que deseja fazer isto Mu?". Aldebaran perguntava o amigo.

Faziam-se exatos 6 dias desde que tudo acontecera. A ausência de Shaka, o nascimento de Amal, o descontrole do amigo, o qual ficara sabendo por Kiki que encontrara a saleta de treinamento toda destruída, e agora, a decisão que estava escutando do amigo.

"Tenho sim Aldebaran. Não mudarei minha decisão por nada, somente se meu filho estivesse doente, mas sei que isto não irá ocorrer em apenas poucos dias de minha ausência. Preciso tentar amigo". O ariano encontrava-se com feições preocupadas.

"Tudo bem. Não se preocupe com Mireia e nem com o meu afilhado". Deu um pequeno sorriso ao falar isto.

"Afilhado? Como assim?". Mesmo preocupado a curiosidade fazia parte de si. Deveria ser algo relacionado aos costumes brasileiros de seu amigo taurino.

"Sim, afilhado. No Brasil quando uma criança nasce, e se ela for batizada pelo catolicismo, ela possui um padrinho e uma madrinha. Uma espécie de... como posso resumir... um segundo pai e uma segunda mãe, entende? Na falta de um dos dois, os padrinhos dão uma pequena auxiliada. Ta eu sei, não me olhe com esta cara Mu, não vou substituir ninguém, mas o que posso fazer se me aperfeiçoei ao moleque mesmo ele sendo tão pequeno?". O rosto de Aldebaran estava um pouco corado.

Mu fitava o rosto do brasileiro vendo que o amigo sentia-se um pouco constrangido com o que acabara de falar.

"Ah, entendi. Não se preocupe Deba, não estou pensando que você deseje substituir ninguém. Agradeço de coração sua preocupação para com meu filho. Bom, não sou católico, portanto, creio que não se aplicaria a Amal, mas, não me importo de você olha-lo por mim. Sei que por debaixo deste grande homem existe um molenga de coração puro". Riu vendo a cara do taurino por ter sido chamado de 'molenga'.

"Molenga? Molenga? Ora seu... cabeça dura chifrudo". Socou de leve o ombro do ariano vendo este sorrir um pouco.

"Obrigado Deba, eu estava precisando rir um pouco antes de me afundar de vez". Seu rosto perdera o brilho do sorriso, agora só aparecia um sorriso triste.

Levantou-se ajeitando a roupa toda preta. Calça social preta e uma blusa de corte em 'V' de mangas longas também da mesma cor. Os sapatos sociais não poderiam deixar de acompanhar. Aquela roupa fôra presente de Kamus, mas sabia que ao chegar onde deveria, somente roupas simples poderiam ser usadas.

Despediu-se do amigo que estava sentado na escadaria posterior da Casa de Áries e foi caminhando até sua sacola de viagem. Ao voltar-se para trás e fitando o rosto preocupado de Aldebaran, apenas acenou-lhe e sumiu. Poderia muito bem usar um avião, mas para que demorar se poderia usar seu dom? Tempo era coisa que ele não tinha e não queria ter.

Iria até Shaka e por todos os Deuses, o loiro teria que escuta-lo pelo menos uma vez na vida. Seria sua última tentativa.

**..:oOo:..**

Tudo parecia tão calmo.

Mais um dia calmo se iniciava. Este, desta vez seria para sentir. Apenas isto. Sentir a sua volta.

Shaka e os dois monges que lhe acompanhavam, passavam pelas ruelas da pequena cidade as beiras do rio Nairanjana.

Nada seria tão confortante do que ajudar as pessoas e era isto que Shaka estava fazendo. Ouvia cada um, parava no meio do caminho quando era abordado e apenas escutava. Sentia.

Seria perfeito se ele não sentisse uma presença que desejava ignorar. Seus lábios se curvaram esboçando um pequeno desagrado. E seu coração. Aquele que ele tentava acalmar parecia lhe pregar uma peça ao começar a bater rapidamente.

Virou aos monges falando calmamente:

"Estou para receber alguém. Aconteça o que acontecer, por favor, não intercedam. Vou me afastar agora, mas retorno ao templo ao entardecer". Não deixou brechas para que os monges contestassem sobre sua decisão. Apenas curvou a cabeça com as mãos unidas tanto para os monges, quanto para a senhora que lhe abordava, e sem muito se demorar, saiu de perto indo em direção as árvores próximas ao rio.

Não demorou muito. Após se sentar em posição de meditação, suspirou deixando sua voz aparentemente calma ser ouvida.

"Por favor, Áries, apareça. Não precisa ficar me seguindo ou manter-se escondido". Procurava manter sua respiração lenta, ao contrário de seu interior.

Mu que estava a alguns passos atrás de Shaka, suspirou e foi em direção ao loiro. Sentando-se ao lado dele, olhando agora as águas do rio Nairanjana.

"Como?".

"Como não senti-lo?".

"Você me bloqueou, achei que não me sentiria".

Silêncio. Eram poucas palavras, mas pelo menos Mu sentia-se um pouco aliviado por não ter sido escorraçado.

"Sim". Vago.

"Sim? Pelos Deuses Shaka, fale algo que eu possa... sei lá, apenas fale!". Uma ponta de desespero poderia ser sentida nas palavras do ariano.

"Sim, eu lhe bloqueei. Era necessário para que pudesse encontrar a paz. Só não entendo o que lhe trouxe até aqui, longe do Santuário, longe de... seu filho, quando eu mesmo não desejei o seu contato". Segurava-se. Doía.

"Shaka... eu vim porquê eu precisava me entender com você. Por favor me escute. Uma única vez me escute". A voz era tão baixa, um pedido baixo e triste. Mu fitava o rosto aparentemente sereno de Shaka.

"Você pode falar 'Áries'. Se isto te fará sentir-se bem, então apenas fale".

O ariano sentiu o peito doer. Pelo visto apenas estaria ali se desabafando.

"Sabe, quando tive que conceber Amal, não deixei de pensar em você nem por um segundo. Desculpe comentar, mas não foi em Mireia que eu desejei estar tocando Shaka, era você ali comigo, e acredito que possa ter gerado algum problema. Eu deveria me liberar de tudo, mas na consegui me liberar de você". Suspirou.

Mu olhava para o rio e não pode ver o leve rubor que surgira na face de Shaka com o que acabara de falar.

_'Por Buda, ele pensou em mim em uma hora destas?'_. Pensou sentindo o rosto esquentar e logo se repreendeu por acompanhar um pensamento impuro como aquele.

"As regras de meu povo são bem antigas Shaka. Desde que nós os lêmures fomos designados para, pelo menos, termos um guerreiro servindo a alguns Deuses, esta tradição tem se seguido por anos, séculos e eu sendo um destes guerreiros, não poderia deixar de cumpri-la. O problema todo se encontra justamente nisto. Desde cedo minha união com Mireia já era prevista para o nascimento de um novo guerreiro. Ela não é minha esposa ou mulher ou quaisquer coisas que você possa vir a pensar. Pelo menos não vejo desta forma e nem ela vê assim". Parou e olhou o rosto do loiro que permanecia de olhos fechados e com respiração calma.

Levou uma de suas mãos para retirar uma mexa loira que se encontrava atravessada pelo belo rosto e pode notar o leve arrepio que surgiu na pele alva. Mas teve sua atenção voltada as palavras de Shaka.

"Entendo que em cada cultura, cada povo tem suas tradições. Não se preocupe com isto, já fui informado de seus deveres e obrigações". Uma voz desprovida de emoções. Era assim a voz de Shaka.

Mas um suspiro deixou os lábios de Mu antes dele continuar a falar. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o rio buscando encontrar alguma segurança naquelas águas tranqüilas.

"Shaka, eu quero você. Quero você ao meu lado, quero você em minha vida. Não somente como um amigo, mas como... como alguém que eu possa me abrir, beijar, trocar carinhos, dormir... amar. Preciso de você Shaka". Falara. A voz era baixa, contendo as emoções.

O virginiano que tentava manter-se sereno, inatingível, apenas deixou um sorriso sair por seus lábios. Não era um sorriso de alegria, pelo contraio, era de dor, de escárnio.

"Perdeu seu tempo em vir aqui 'Áries' para me dizer todas estas belas palavras. Não mais acredito em uma só sílaba do que tenha saído de sua boca. _Aquele_ Shaka que você conhecerá, _aquele_ homem que se apaixonara por você não existe mais. Vim para Índia, justamente para encontrar-me, para voltar a ser digno de ser um representante de Buda nesta terra tão maculada de sentimentos destrutivos. É melhor você voltar para o Santuário Cavaleiro de Áries. Tens obrigações tanto para com seu povo, quanto para com a Deusa Athena. E eu... eu tenho o meu caminho a seguir".

Despejou tudo. Não queria e não deveria cair naquelas garras. Doía, estava doendo demais, mas não poderia se deixar levar. Pensou em se levantar, mas teve seus pensamentos bruscamente interrompidos ao sentir as mãos do ariano lhe segurarem. Enquanto uma lhe envolvia a nuca, a outra lhe segurava no braço direito fazendo pressão puxando-o contra si.

Um beijo.

Podia sentir os lábios quentes e úmidos de Mu a tocar lhe os seus. Sentiu seu corpo reagir, sua pele esquentar a medida que seus pêlos se eriçavam ao notar a língua sinuosa do ariano a lhe forçar passagem.

Deixou-se levar pelo desejo e entreabriu os lábios recebendo aquela carícia.

Lágrimas podiam ser saboreadas entre o beijo. Lágrimas de Mu, lágrimas de Shaka. Apesar de ter se iniciado de forma bruta, o beijo se seguiu tenro.

_'Como eu desejei tanto sentir seus lábios de novo, e de novo, e de novo... Quentes, macios como na primeira vez...'_. Os pensamentos do loiro não paravam em sua mente. Não queria, mas teria que cortar aquilo. Não deixaria continuar.

Mu queria que aquele momento não acabasse. Amava tanto Shaka que daria sua vida por ele, mas estava ali e sabia que por mais que tentasse, aquilo tinha um sabor que não desejava... o gosto da despedida. Um adeus.

O beijo fôra cortado. Mesmo assim permaneceram com as testas coladas. Ambos em silêncio, pensando, mas fôra Shaka que quebrara o momento buscando forças para não deixar sua voz fraquejar mais do que já se encontrava.

"De mim apenas levará este último carinho. Por algo que não fôra, por algo que não acontecera. Apenas isto Mu de Áries, apenas isto".

Levantou-se apressado, temendo ser engolfado pelo desejo de se jogar nos braços do ariano e ficar ali com ele. Quanto mais cedo acabasse, melhor seria a recuperação de um coração partido.

Não se despediu, apenas se foi deixando mais uma vez um atordoado ariano para trás com lágrimas nos olhos verdes que se encontravam opacos.

"Porquê você tem que ser tão cabeça dura Shaka? PORQUÊ?". Gritou a última parte não segurando a voz carregada de choro.

**..:oOoOoOo:..**

**_Cinco anos depois..._**

"O senhor já vai?". Era um dos monges que lhe acompanhava durante toda a sua viagem em busca da iluminação perdida, que lhe falava.

"Devo ir-me, já me ausentei por tempo demais, e devo voltar para cumprir meus outros deveres, Srila". Falava serenamente com um sorriso cálido nos lábios.

"Sentiremos falta de sua iluminação". Disse o monge com o olhar baixo em respeito.

"A iluminação poder ser alcançada sem a minha presença Srila. Você bem sabe disto. Agradeço a sua companhia e a de Dilgo por estes longos cinco anos".

Nada mais era necessário ser dito. Shaka prendera a ponta do manto de seu sari vermelho, enrolando-o no braço esquerdo, e com a outra mão apenas segurou a mala.

Encontrava-se no aeroporto de Kãnpur, próximo a Vãranasi. Fariam ainda uma escala em Nova Déli para depois prosseguir viagem.

Nestes cinco anos em que ficara andando por toda a Índia, pode re-aprender muitas coisas, lembra-se de ensinamentos esquecidos, praticar ações que antes não praticara. Uma certa áurea de paz e tranqüilidade envolvia-o agora. Suas feições em nada lembravam as de quando chegara a Índia.

Durante todo o trajeto mais permanecia em silêncio do que realmente mediando. Algumas aeromoças olhavam com admiração. Não era sempre que poderiam ver um rapaz com longos cabelos loiros, preso em uma trança frouxa, vestido como um monge, e que emanava uma tranqüilidade ao se aproximar.

Shaka ao notar-se sendo olhado, apenas virou o rosto na direção das moças e lhes sorriu cumprimentando-as com as mãos unidas e um respeitoso abaixar de cabeça.

Estava desprovido de todos os desejos mundanos. Não sabia o quanto mudara externamente em cinco anos, uma vez que não possuía espelhos e também por que não abrira mais os olhos.

As horas passaram-se e quando se deu conta, encontrava-se desembarcando no aeroporto da Grécia. Shura era o único que fôra recebe-lo, até porquê nem todos sabiam quem ele estaria retornando.

"Bem vindo Shaka. Athena não se encontra no Santuário, mas daqui a dois dias estará de volta. Como você está, meu amigo?". O espanhol encontrava-se feliz, mas não ousaria dar um vexame abraçando o loiro em pleno aeroporto.

"Estou muito bem, meu amigo. Quando a Deusa retornar irei ter com ela algumas palavras".

Ambos foram conversando ao longo do caminho até a Sexta Casa de Virgem. Teriam tempo para conversar mais depois. Agora Shaka teria que cuidar da casa.

"Tomei a liberdade de mandar as servas de minha casa, limparem a sua esta manhã. Aproveite para descansar da viagem, limpar o corpo com um banho seria uma boa opção". Shura sorria amigavelmente para o loiro.

"Sim meu amigo, pretendo pelo menos tomar um banho, mas antes devo fazer algumas coisas". Falava entrando na casa notando que esta realmente encontrava-se limpa.

"Tudo bem, qualquer coisa estou lá na Décima Casa, sabe o caminho ainda né?". Riu ao ver Shaka balançar a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios, mas logo foi se retirando deixando o amigo sozinho em sua casa.

Shaka voltou toda a sua atenção para aquelas paredes. Sem muito ficar parado, abriu a mala e retirou de lá um pano vermelho que envolvia uma farta coleção de incensos. Pegou o de mirra que serviria para a ocasião e acendeu-o colocando-o próximo a sua esteira de meditação.

Tomaria banho e se alimentaria depois, agora queria meditar e fazer a casa de Virgem ressoar com sua energia límpida. Sua armadura parecia entrar em sintonia e um brilho intenso começou a envolve-la. Logo, ela se encontrava ao lado de fora da caixa, em sua posição suplicante, brilhando.

**..:oOo:..**

"Amal... isto não vale. Pare de usar seu poder". Gritava uma das crianças que brincava de com o pequenino.

A brincadeira tinha sido ensinada pelo cavaleiro de ouro Aldebaran. Pique esconde era uma das brincadeiras mais favoritas de Amal, afinal, nunca conseguiam pegá-lo, já que este sempre usava seu poder para fugir dos locais a qual se escondia.

"Vale sim. Você é lerdo, não me acompanha". Uma vozinha infantil e brincalhona pode ser ouvida, mas quando o menino pensou que descobrira o esconderijo do pequeno ariano, era tarde, este havia mudado de lugar mais uma vez.

"Ah... desisto de brincar com você hoje Amal. Você não tem jeito mesmo". Falava o pequeno Kirian de seis anos, filho de um dos cavaleiros de prata.

"Tudo bem, você é chato de brincar, nunca me acha mesmo". Falava rindo enquanto implicava.

"Ora seu tampinha...". Ficou vermelho de raiva. Sempre caia na implicância daquele ariano.

Por um momento o pequeno Amal, deixou de sorrir. Algo parecia ter mudado, podia sentir uma energia diferente no Santuário. Voltou seu rosto para o outro menino.

"Tenho que ir Kriran. Se Kiki aparecer já fui para... apenas já fui". Falou sério e logo desapareceu.

"Eu ainda vou descobrir como ele faz isto tudo. Não olhar, desaparecer do nada, sentir coisas... Arreee... tampinha mais esquisito este!". Sai das ruínas indo para casa. Sua barriga roncava de fome.

**..:oOo:..**

"Mu, devemos voltar. Amal deve estar deixando os meninos de cabelos brancos". Mireia ria do próprio comentário.

"Devemos, Kiki já deve estar querendo esganar Amal a esta altura. Não sei como ainda não se mataram". Comentou colocando uma das mãos sobre a testa.

Encontravam-se no centro de Atenas, comprando alguns tecidos, mantimentos e coisas tanto para o ariano levar para seu templo, quanto para Mireia levar para casa.

Longe dali, o pequeno Amal se aproximava de uma das casas zodiacais. Como não era permitido se teletransportar por entre as casas, somente com autorização da Deusa, Amal subia pela passagem lateral das casas.

Era tão pequeno que facilmente não era notado, até mesmo porquê aprendera a camuflar seu cosmos, e com isto tinha facilidade até mesmo de enganar Kiki.

Encontrava-se já no seu destino. A Sexta Casa, a Casa de Virgem.

Sabia que era ousadia sua e uma grande falta de ética, mas não solicitou autorização para entrar, apenas o fez.

Seus pequenos pés levaram-no até o cavaleiro responsável da casa.

Permaneceu parado por alguns minutos em frente a figura imponente que o cavaleiro. Podia sentir o poder dele ressoando por toda a casa. Sentia armadura vibrando juntamente com tudo a sua volta.

Sorriu como uma criança sorri e sentou-se imitando a mesma posição que Shaka se encontrava com tanta facilidade que, quem visse, diria que o pequeno estava habituado a fazer aquilo constantemente. E realmente estava.

Shaka podia sentir uma presença diferente sentado a sua frente. Não conseguiu determinar quem poderia ser. Não era nenhum dos outros cavaleiros, nem de ouro, nem de prata, mas possuía um cosmo até mesmo marcante. Saiu de sua meditação, mas nada falou ou demonstrou já ter terminado de meditar. Mas teve seus momentos de silêncio interrompidos.

"Quem bom que retornou cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem". A voz extremamente infantil, mas bem distinta de Amal pode ser ouvida.

Shaka pela primeira vez em cinco anos estava curioso, e por não achar que uma criança poderia lhe trazer problemas, abriu seus olhos azuis pela primeira vez desde q os fechara. Assustou-se ao fitar o pequeno a sua frente.

Seus olhos viam uma criança de longos cabelos negros soltos, duas pintas negras na testa, sentada a sua frente na mesma posição que se encontrava, com as mãos também na mesma posição. A criança ainda encontrava-se de olhos cerrados. Seu coração deu um pulsar mais forte ao constatar que aquele ali só poderia ser filho de uma única pessoa.

"Desculpe invadir sua casa cavaleiro, mas não desejava atrapalhar sua meditação. Acabei por me juntar a você. Meu nome é Amal Ialad, sou filho do Cavaleiro de Áries". O pequeno apenas descerrou as pálpebras deixando os seus olhos azuis serem vistos. Eram tão azuis quanto os olhos do próprio Shaka.

Suspirou acalmando seu coração. Depois de anos de treinamento, não poderia se deixar abalar. Olhou para o menino mais uma vez, vendo a imagem de Mu naqueles traços. Só não entendia algumas características que o menino possuía que não lembrava em nada o pai ou a mãe.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao notar o pequeno se levantar e ajeitar sua túnica. Pôde observar corretamente que duas fitas erram entrelaçadas a pequenas tranças laterais que se prendiam atrás, mas era somente isto naqueles cabelos tão negros.

"Por favor, me acompanhe, papai esteve lhe esperando todo este tempo... venha, ele já deve estar retornando da cidade, posso senti-lo". Um sorriso puro adornava os pequenos lábios de Amal que lhe estendia a mão em um convite.

Shaka apenas se viu levantando e segurando a mãozinha que lhe era estendida.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

Comentários sobre o capítulo anterior, questões desta fic, estarão sendo respondidos amanhã dia 22 de Setembro no meu blog de reviews.

Agradeço a todos por terem comentado.

**_http(2ptos)(2barras)reviewsfanfics(pto) weblogger(pto) terra(pto) com(pto) br_**


End file.
